


Audacity

by KyberPenQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake Marriage, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss of Virginity, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Parenthood, Planets, Rating: M, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Speeder Bikes (Star Wars), Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyberPenQueen/pseuds/KyberPenQueen
Summary: After the events of Episode III, Damara joins a former Jedi Master on his search for a safe place for the children of his fallen brother, Anakin Skywalker."I've broken laws already. How many are left?"(Original Work On Tumblr Under kyberpenqueen)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, typos, I haven't edited but will try to in the future...sorry not sorry. This first chapter sets the base of the story. The story does not follow canon from this point, but will in the future of the characters. Thank You!!!

"Jedi Kenobi," Damara tries to catch up to the man, but stumbles over herself getting into the small ship. "Wait!"

The Jedi Master barely turns his eyes over his shoulder to acknowledge her. Always so focused on his main task, it shouldn't be surprising the way he is. But when he had stormed off into the ship with the cargo, that's what made her upset over it.

When she closes the opening to the ship, she turns back around to face the man. His beard is always so meticulously trimmed yet his hair is longer, resting past his eyes when he doesn't insist on moving it back. His eyes, they are cold and flit away from her every few seconds, as if staring at her is like staring at the suns.

"My apologies." He says, his voice rings through the back compartment of the ship.

She stands there, not quite sure what to do. Then finally sighs and walks past him. His eyes now follow her, watching as she moves to the two hovering units. She can feel the tension is still there as she presses the button on the front of each of the units. The tops fly open to reveal the bundles inside.

Two small infants asleep in their cots. A set of twins.

"You can't leave like that." She leans close the take one of the babies from his bed. "Not with the children."

She feels his eyes on her again, and when she look up, his mouth is slightly agape. He composes himself and shakes his head.

"Of course not." He steps closer and lays a hand over the baby girl. "I hadn't meant to do that. I only wanted to leave that place."

Damara frowns, but nod in understanding. They had stopped to look for supplies, food, water, especially for the children. But the place they stopped didn't take too kindly to them. Obi-wan had tried to reason with the owner of the shop, but when his assistants started to pester about the children and his title, he turned and left.

She had been surprised and followed after him. On the long walk back to the ship her surprise turned to annoyance. She had been annoyed that he left her their, and annoyed with herself that she could have avoided this all together. They would have gotten the supplies and been able to leave in half the time they had argued.

Damara looks at the child in her arms. He still sleeps soundly, oblivious to what had happened. "I should have gone in myself. They wouldn't have questioned me. We would be able to feed them more than enough to get by."

Obi-Wan looks at her again, she glances up to see an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes. She stays still as his eyes seem to examine her own. After a few intense seconds he looks down again and sighs lightly to himself.

"You're right." He pulls his hand away from the baby, leading the pod to the bunks. He fits it inside, where it is stable for when they take off again. "Many places won't associate with Jedi, even the ones that are the most peaceful. They fear the reprecutions. However, they should welcome you. It'd be easier if you went, but I don't like the idea of what could happen when I'm not there."

She feels a flare of embarrassment and commendment contrast against eachother, causing her to frown at him.

"I'm no Jedi-" She says, letting him take the infant from her arms. "But I do know how to take care of myself. I'm decent with a blaster, should I need one."

He lets out an amused noise, turning around once the child is secured again. Then he lets his eyes skim over her form before landing on hers. She should take offence at his reaction to her words but instead she just is shocked once again by him. By the way it was so easy for him to look her up and down without hesitancy. The audacity.

He turns around and starts toward the cockpit, leaving the door open behind him. Damara follows, trying to shake off the unsolicited feeling in her stomach.

"While I would enjoy witnessing that," Obi-Wan says from the pilots seat. "It does little to chance my mind. We'll find somewhere to land soon enough, there we could try again. This time I'll stay near while you trade."

Damara glares at the back of his head as she buckles into the co-pilots seat. "Fine, as long as you don't cause any trouble outside."

He hums in response, ending the conversation much to early. She sits back uselessly in her seat, knowing that he wouldn't need her help to pilot this ship, and wouldn't admit to it until the last second if he did. She watches as he works the controls until the ship starts to rise from the ground. She can't see his face from this angle, but she can picture the look he has. The same stoic look he gets whenever he is focused on something. The stone like eyes, his jaw set, his eyebrows slightly pinched together. He has this look on his face for so long sometimes, that she fears it'll stay like that. Then the brief moments where he'll let himself relax, show something else other than the stoic side he often shows.

She leans back, looking up at the sky as they ascend. The ship shakes as they get ready to break through the atmosphere. Clutching the arms of her seat, she shuts her eyes and breaths. She had done this multiple times already, but never in a ship like this. Each time they break through is terrifying. The ship is older than most she's been on, and she fears one day it'll start ripping apart.

The loud noises the ship makes from the stress pierce the air, before all of a sudden settling at the same time. When Damara opens her eyes she knows that they're in orbit. She relaxes again and stares out the glass, looking at the stars surrounding them.

"Where are we going now?" She asks the man.

He meet her eyes in her reflection in the glass, then looks down at the navigation system. "There is a cluster of forested planets not to far off. A day or two at most. Seemingly safe."

Damara smiles to herself. Forested planets have always been one of her favorites. She had grown up on a planet made of flatlands and canyons. While they had life, its nothing compared to the deafening quiet of the forests. He puts the coordinates into the navigation system and then sets the auto-pilot. Within seconds, the ship exits orbit and starts off through the sheet of black space and white stars.

Obi-Wan sighs deeply, leaning his head back on the chair and shutting his eyes. Damara can still feel his frustration in the air, even if he tries to calm it. It does little to makes their situation less stressful.

"Jedi Kenobi,"

Her voice is just loud enough for him to hear. He slowly sits himself upright again, ending the rare moment of him letting go of the usual Jedi demeanor he always portrays.

"Yes?" He opens his eyes but stays facing forward.

"You should go sleep." She says. "It's been a while since you've rested. I'll take watch for a few hours."

He turns and looks at her from over his shoulder. She waits as he considers her offer, and when she thinks he is going to decline, he stands from his seat and nods.

"Just for a few hours." He says. "The ship is on course for Elume. Wake me should there be any disruptions. Please, do not try to-"

"Do not try to pilot the ship-" She finishes in an exasperated tone. "I'm not incapable of flying. Besides, we are cruising so why would I need to go anywhere near the controls? It's irritating how little you think of me."

She immediately realizes the words seem more serious than she meant them when they leave her mouth. It seems as though the air has transformed into a solid, making it difficult to breath. Her eyes meet his, where he had stopped in the doorway. He breaths steadily and appears collected, but she can see the shift in his eyes.

When he finally speaks it's not much easier to breath.

"Damara, I don't think little of you. In fact I know you are capable. That is one of the reasons I had you join me. I wouldn't be able to partner with a person who wasn't." He never looks away. "I apologize if I have offended you, I never meant any harm. It's in my nature to lead these types of endeavors."

He flicks his eyes to the pilots seat. "I had meant to say, 'Please, do not try to pilot the ship without my presence.'"

A sharp stab of guilt hits against her ribs at his words. She bites the inside of her cheek as he starts back out of the room.

"Wake me in a few hours."

With that he leaves her alone in the cockpit. The way he handled himself we very different from his words, causing her to fear she had hurt him without meaning to. He didn't seem to hold any ill emotions toward her, but she can't think that way. He is a Jedi after all. Ill emotions are one thing that are forbidden in his religion. Seemingly most emotions are.

So she only stares at the closed metal door.

====

Only two hours have gone by when she looks up from the glass pad in her hand. It takes her a second to realize that one of the children are crying. She sets the device down and checks the status of the fight before leaving the room.

As soon as she opens the hatch, the cries become louder. She hurries to the baby as she cries, hoping to reach her before she wakes up her brother. She quickly pulls her from her bed in the bunk and hugs her close.

"Leia," She rocks her gently, walking across the room to get away from the other sleeping child. "Shh- we don't want to wake up Luke. He could out cry you anytime, and I don't think Master Kenobi would be very happy with that."

Swaying back and forth with the baby in her arms, Damara sits at a small table. She rubs the infants back, smoothing her tiny clothes. The child seems so small, she's only a few weeks old. She leans close and kisses the top of her tiny head, her soft brown hair barely long enough to lay flat. The girls cries finally start to calm, until she is laying against Damara's chest quietly. Still, the woman doesn't move.

She closes her eyes and continues to gently rub the childs back and head unit she falls asleep again. These children need more than just food and warmth. They need affection and touch, something they haven't gotten enough of. Even if she would try to hold them as much as possible, her and Obi-Wan seem to always be busy. Looking for a safe place for the children. Hiding from the Sith and moving endlessly.

Her eyes drift to a frosted glass door opposite of the table, the small room where the man currently sleeps. Just as she's hoping that Leia hadn't woken him, the door slides open to reveal the Jedi himself. His hair disheveled and his robes twisted, though he doesn't wear his boots.

Damara starts to apologize, but can't find her wits. He leans against the doorway and looks at the baby girl in her arms. He stays silent for a long while, lost in thought. She bites her lip, waiting to see what he will say. She knows that if he were awaken by her that he wouldn't show it, but wouldn't go back to sleep.

His grey-blue eyes meet hers. "I wasn't."

He pauses and clears his throat before trying again with a hit of humor. "I wasn't awaken by the child, if that's what you are thinking about so seriously."

Despite his light tone, Damara doesn't laugh. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't be up, it's hadn't even been three hours."

The man waves it off and pushes himself from the door. It's obvious he is tired, but he doesn't say so as he walk towards the small refresher in the corner.

"Its been a few days since I've been able to bathe properly," He says. "I'll take the time to do so now. Then we can start planning our corse of action."

Damara frown, standing and taking the child back to her place. "Jedi Kenobi-"

He shakes his head. "Please, we need to do this before we arrive."

She hold her frown, but doesn't try to push him further. Instead, her eyes fall on his robes, the neutral colors of them mixed with the dirt and smelling like what they are. Heavy clothes worn in warm weather for more than two days. She can't pretend to be disgusted, she herself hasn't been able to keep up with daily showers and changes of clothes. But hopefully that would change soon.

Once the baby is laying asleep in her bed, Damara steps back and speaks over her shoulder as she enters the same small quarters Obi-Wan had came from.

"At least change." She says as she opens a small drawer and pulls out a set of plain clothes large enough to fit him. "When we arrive to Elume we can wash your clothes, but for now wear this."

She hands him the stack of clothes, a long sleeved shirt and pair of loose pants. Both are a dark mauve. He takes them and nods politely, before closing the refresher door. She then makes her way to the small bed, sheets thrown towards the end of the bed. She lays in the spot Obi-Wan was in just minutes ago. While the children get the two bunks in the common area, Damara takes turns with Obi-wan sleeping in the small room.

She scans the bare walls and floors. Neither of them have any possessions, he doesn't beacuse of his law, and Damara because she hasn't anything of value. The drawers are filled with a few changes of clothes that they had found, all being plain but sufficient. The bed is covered in gray sheets and has two flat pillows. Her favorite thing about the room is the lock on the door, something that she didn't have in her old housing.

Damara closes her eyes, the sound of the water running drifting into the room. She just wants to rest for a moment not to sleep, otherwise she'd never want to get up. His scent clings to the bed, but it's something she has grown used to. The mix of sweat, earth, and rain, is nearly comforting now. She knows how unprofessional it is, but rather than scolding herself, she lets the scent fill her lungs.

She lays motionless for a while, only breathing and hoping they get to Elume soon. With the credits they have, she may be able to buy more than just the children's food. New clothes is something all of them could use. Maybe a few toys for the children, along with new blankets.

The sound of the refresher door opening pulls her from her thoughts. She sits up and climbs off the small bed, back into the common area. Obi-Wan stands at the small sink arguing with it as groaning noise comes from the drain. He turns off the water and stands back as the noise doesn't stop, now he groans.

"That doesn't sound good." Damara laughs as he hits the rim of the sink with an open palm, the noise dying immediately.

The man glares at her, but it's to amusing to hurt her. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed."

She grins and follows him to the table, eyeing his new clothes. The sleeves of his shirt are pushed back to his elbows, hugging him nicely. She has to look away and ignore the feeling in her chest. He sits across from her and clasps his hands together, suddenly back to the stoic man she wish he would relax.

"When we arrive there are many things we need to do." He then taps on the top of the table, the screen inside stuttering to life. He pulls up a description of the planet, a few images of it create a gallery bellow.

"Elume is a mostly peaceful planet, but it still runs a risk for Jedi and allies. There are troops keeping eye on the planet, scattered through the villages and the city. The only place we can land without suspicions growing is in the city." A image of a bright and active street fills the screen, filled with shops, events, tall buildings, and neon colors. She's even able to make out the casino and club signs in the background. "The only other people to worry about would gamblers. But they can be easily dealt with. However we have one more thing to worry about."

Obi-Wan swipes his hand across the screen and it fades back to the same silver as the table.

"Our identities." He says. "Or my identity."

His identity as a Jedi.

Damara leans back and bites the inside of her cheek, listening to him as he explains the importance of his new identity.

"My new alias will be Ben Kenobi." He starts. "While I'm not in contact with any allies, I hope that keeping my last mane will allow them to find me, while keeping us from any trouble. No one knows about you. That will keep you from any extra attention, as long as you refer to me as Ben."

"Wait," She interups him gently. "Can you explain what our relations are? Wouldn't it be odd for a stranger to travel and board with you?"

Kenobi stops. She can see his thoughts changing as he trues to create a new part of his identity. Her.

Finally, he looks up and nods to himself. "We look nothing alike and there are children involved. By default we will act as husband and wife."

This effects Damara more that she would like to admit, sending a chill through her body and clouding her mind for the briefest of moments. She quickly gets a hold of herself and looks him in the eye.

"Is that the best option?"

He nods letting out a low sigh. "Otherwise they would ask more questions. About the children and us. The less lies to keep track of, the better. If you disagree, please enlighten me on another option."

His tone doesn't shift but she can feel the edge to his words. He doesn't seem to particularly enjoy this option as well, but they both know that it's the best they've got on short notice. And she may even be able to use her emotions to manipulate their situation for the better, make it seem more believable to others. Unless they get in the way and ruin their act to expose them.

"Then what?" She nods. "Will we stay for a few days, or leave immediately?"

Taking her question as an agreement to their new identities as a married couple, he nods and wakes up the tabletop screen again. He shows her a map of the city, point to a place not far from the center.

"We'll stay a few nights at the Iron Wing Inn to test our new names. It should run smoothly and we can spend time gathering supplies." He then points to another space, just a bit away from the first. "This is where we land. We'll each take a child with us, its to crowded to bring the pods. We'll only need one person to take the luggage. We'll be flown from the ship to the inn. From there we'll move out of town after a few days."

Nodding once again, Damara looks up at him. "And what if someone asks about why we're there?"

"Well tell them the truth." He says. "Looking for a proper place to raise the children."

Something inside of her twists so tightly that it nearly snaps. She had been flying with them for a few weeks, since he had allowed her to travel with him when she helped him avoid the soldiers and droids of the planet. He had warmed up to her quickly enough, but never showed much emotion. But over the short while they've been bouncing from planet to planet, Damara has formed a sort of attraction to him. And now to hear that- and to realize that that's been what they've been doing- it is too much.

She looks over his shoulder to the bunks where the children sleep.

What would happen to her when they find that place? Would he be done with her and ask her to leave? Or would he keep her around to care for the children and shop like a nanny of sorts?

She'd rather not live her life catering to him and the children if that's all she'll be. She'd have to get away and start her own life, with a man who will marry her, children she's allowed to claim, and emotions she won't have to hide from either of them.

Obi-Wan clears his throat to gain her attention back. "Damara,"

She has to fight to not feel the warmth that comes with him saying her name. Then she curses herself for feeling it anyways.

His eyes are on hers, some look in them she can't read but she desperately want to know. His head is slightly tilted, and his hair still damp from his shower. She has to look away and then back before she could do anything stupid.

"The children depend one us." She says before he can continue. "We'll get them what they need and will do anything for them. I have no limits for what I'll subject myself to for their lives. I hope you understand that."

Obi-Wan seems taken back, but he nods and taps his fingers against his leg. "Wholeheartedly. While they are in our care, nothing shall happen to them. Though we need to think about ourselves aswell. We are currently all they have. Should anything happen to us it would effect them directly."

Her eyes turn to the children again, and she nods. Then she stands from the table.

"Get more rest." She says, making her way back to the cockpit. "We'll be there soon enough."

She doesn't turn to look at him before she shuts the door, but she can feel his eyes on her back. After it slides shut, she lets out an exasperated breath, then takes her seat in the co-pilot's chair, ready to settle in for a few hours longer.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive on the planet Elume with new identities as a married couple. They stay in the Iron Wing Inn, during their first night Obi-Wan explains some key parts to the Jedi Code, changing Damara's perception of it. In the end she learns something she couldn't imagine would be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Talk of sex and celibacy. (no actions take place in this chapter)

The next few days are quiet, other than the twins crying. Damara and Obi-Wan don't speak much more than necessary, but they don't avoid each other. During meals they sit with eachother, they both take care of the childrens needs. Whenever one is struggling with a child, the other helps. More than once there have been moments where she walks into him struggling with the twins changings, and vice versa.

Damara had just finished feeding Luke when the ship alerts them that they are nearing orbit of the planet. Obi-Wan stands from his seat, setting Leias bottle down and asking Damara to watch the children while he deals with the ship. She finishes feeding and burping both children before taking them back to their pods and bunks for the landing.

Once she is strapped into her seat, Obi-Wan takes control of the ship and leads them into orbit. After a few minutes they are descending to the landing platforms of the city, having entered just above it. The ship shakes violently as it drops onto the platform, but holds together well enough. Damara climbs out of the seat and heads toward the back and into the small quarters to quickly change into the clothing they had found to fit in. She pulls out the empty luggage bag and then two long pieces of cloth. Obi-Wan comes in behind her with the children in his arms. Both are asleep, thankfully.

It takes her a moment to tie one of the clothes around her body until it becomes a sling. Obi-Wan then passes Luke to her, the child barely even stirs as she fits him into the sling and adjusts it to hold him tight to her chest. With free hands she then helps Obi-Wan tie his sling and adjust it until Leia is tucked into his chest.

"I'll take the bag." He says, taking the handle of the luggage. "Remember what our names are?"

Biting back a sarcastic comment, Damara nods. "Ben and Damara Kenobi. Luke and Leia Kenobi. A family looking for a place to settle down."

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow at her tone but nods and leads her out of the ship onto the platform. Her shoulders become ten times heavier and her chest tightens at the same time. She hadn't expected they were up so high, but that's only half of what causes this.

As soon as they exit the pile of metal they temporarily call their home- she is pulled into a warm wall. Obi-Wan has wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand resting at the dip above her hip and his touch burning through her clothes. She almost pulls away, shocked by his sudden act. Then she sees their ride already here and a tall Twi'lek man dressed in a blue uniform walking towards them.

"Hello, Sir and Ma'am, I am Olren." He gives a quick bow.

Damara flicks her eyes to the man at her side. She can feel something not quite right, and by the way he gently squeezes her waist to get her to act natural, he does too. She puts on her own act, a smile and leaning into his touch, though its not nearly as convincing as his.

Obi-Wan smiles and allows Olren to take the luggage. "Ben Kenobi, and my wife, Damara."

The man nods once, not meeting their eyes but keeping the same smile on his face. He then stands to the side, out of the way and allowing them to get in first.

Obi-Wan helps Damara into the hovering vehicle, takimg her hand as she climbs over. She tries to tell herself that he's putting on his act doing this, but then again they have never been in this situation. Maybe he is being genuine as he touches the small of her back so she doesn't fall off the edge.

As soon as everyone is inside, Olren clears his throat, looking forward as he speaks in his nearly monotone voice. "Where shall I take you fine beings?"

"Iron Wing Inn, please." Obi-Wan smiles again and places his hand on Leias back just before she starts to cry. His touch quickly defuses her tears as she settles back into a light sleep. "I apologize in advance. The children may cry during the ride."

The man only nods and starts to stear the craft away from the platform. Damara is able to turn around just in time to see at their big clunky ship is being taken away by droids. Before she can even say a word about it to Obi-Wan he takes her hand.

"Isn't it wonderful, Star?" He says so smoothly it almost even convinces her. He speaks low so it's obvious he's only speaking to her, but the words he says are said in case Olren is listening. "They'll take the vessel and store it until we return. We'll have the next few days to ourselves."

A feirce shiver rolls through her body, his words and touch combined almost too much to process. She's been denying her attraction to him for a long time, but if he keeps acting as well as he is now, this trip may be the downfall of her barriers. It takes a few seconds for her to catch her breath and respond.

"It is quite wonderful isn't it?" She starts to worry about seeming unbelievable, so she kicks her act up a bit more. "We'll have a great time, Dearest."

She bites her tongue. Maybe too much of an act, she'll get them caught before they even reach the Inn. She doesn't even hear Obi-Wan's response to her. And before he can get her attention the craft is flown low and stops in front of silver doors.

Damara looks up at the sign then feels relief upon seeing the glowing letters of the 'Iron Wing Inn'. Obi-Wan gets out first, then helps her down. When his hand finally lets go of hers she feels everything go back to normal, except for the light feeling in her body from his skin on hers. He helps her get Leia out of his sling and transfers her to the other.

"I'll meet you inside, Darling" He says quietly. "Our room should be settled, I had reserved it back on the ship. Just tell the attendant our names."

She nods, then adjusts Leia in the sling with her brother before sending a small smile towards her husband. She starts to step away when his fingers wrap around her wrist, rough against her skin but gentle. He leans close, but doesn't look at her, now serious having dropped the act.

"Keep an eye for anyone who might be a danger or anything unusual." His voice rings deeper than she has heard it before. "Please be careful, and should I not be in the room with you soon, take the children and leave the city. The villages are safe, I'll find you."

He then lets go of her wrist and walks back. Damara hurries inside with the children. And heads straight for the front desk, where an older woman sits. She looks up at her from behind the desk and makes an annoyed noise before sitting up straight and looking down at the tablet in her hands.

Damara swallows and stands awkwardly for a minute before realizing the woman isn't going to speak to her until she says something. It looks as though she'd even rather ignore her existence all together.

"Hello?" Damara clears her throat. "I believe my husband and I have a room under the name Kenobi? Just for a few days?"

The woman lets out a long sign and taps at the screen for a long second before turning around and grabbing a small object. She tosses it onto the counter.

"Room seven-thirteen. Try to clean up after yourselves and refrain from using the bed for things other than sleep."

The words of the woman makes Damaras cheeks flare red. A mix of shock and disbelief, along with the bit of embarrassment stirs in her chest. She thinks twice before lashing out harsh words to the woman, that and crying on spot. Instead she reminds herself that this will be the only time she'll see the woman. She'd have to as Obi-Wan to check out for them.

"Go. The elevator is on the left." She waves her away. "The cribs are in the room already. All's done."

Damara sends a quick glare at her, but it doesn't seem to bother the woman. She gladly turns around and walks toward the elevator. Despite the womans attitude, the place is beautiful. The elevator is the same silver as the front doors, gold trimming every corner and floors sparkling with polished tile.

On the seventh floor she walks out, then follows the door numbers until she gets to the correct room. Once she finds it she looks at the small object in her hand.

It's too small to be a necklace though it looks like a simple gold thread. Connecting the ends is a white triangle. She frowns down at it, wondering how to use this. The door is compleatly smooth. No handle or lock of any sort, almost invisible against the wall except for the numbers above it.

From beside her she can hear someone walking. She watches.out of the corner of her eye as a woman leads two other people to a room, laughing together. She has her own band, the same one Damara hold, but it is wrapped around her bicep. All the woman does it bump the triangle against the wall and the door slides open, letting the group through.

Damara tuns back to her door and raises the band. She shoves it forward and presses it against the wall. It takes no time at all for the door to move and lead to a hallway.

She steps in quickly, not sure how long it'll stay open, then watches as it closes. She stares at the band in awe, never seeing something like it. She twists it in her hand before deciding not to wear it. With her luck she'd lose it quickly.

The room is larger than she expected, and definitely bigger than the ships interior. Down the short hall is an open room. A single bed in the middle of the room, clad with white and deep green sheets. Chairs are clustered together the far wall, which is one large window to the outside. The bathing area is separated by a half wall, no door other than the glass one for the small shower. Like the woman had said, two cribs sit on the side of the bed away from the window.

Carefully, Damara unwraps the slings, cradling the children to her chest while sitting on the bed. She's just laying Luke down in one crib when a knock sound sat the door. With Leia still in her arms, she walks over and presses the band against the door again. It slides open and Obi-Wan stands there with his eyebrows together and his jaw clenched.

"Ben?" She asks, knowing that people may be in the hall with him.

Something shines in his eyes for a brief second before he steps in and the door slides shut.

"Jedi Kenobi-"

"I'm sorry." He sighs. "Something about this place isn't as it seems. It'll be harder than I thought for us here. Maybe it'll be safer in this room until further notice..."

He looks around the room, trailing off of his sentence as he takes it in. She hears a short scoff when he sees the 'refresher', if you could call it that out in the open. Then he looks at the cluster of chairs and frowns. Before he speaks, she knows what's on his mind.

"We'll have to share the bed, Jedi Kenobi." She says gently as she lays Leia in her crib. "The chairs are too small for either of us to sleep on. And the bed is five times as large as the one on the ship."

He nods, his hands on his hips in a way thats almost comedic to her. "There's been far worse conditions. I worry more about your comfort sleeping with a man."

She raises an eyebrow, then he quickly changes his words.

"Sleeping in the same bed as a man, some woman would rather not."

"Well," She leaves her coat on the pot of thw bed, then sprawls out on one side. "I think I am perfectly capable of knowing whether or not I'm fine with sharing a bed. It's not like you're a stranger. I doubt you would try anything, seeing as you have your code."

He lets out a short laugh and hakes his head. Looking at him from beneath her eyelashes erases some of the guilt when she allows herself to drop her eyes low on his body for a few seconds, never below the waist but wondering what lays underneath. His outfit now is made up of a purple-grey fabric. A suit like shirt and dress pants, clinging to him, a size too small.

She looks back to his eyes, finding the he's looking away from the bed all together. Just staring into empty space in front of him.

"Well, the code does inflict on attachments. But celibacy is not a concern."

Damara nearly falls off the bed. Instead she only looks up at him with wide eyes, knowing that her face is flushed. She hadn't expected that answer. She hadn't expected the way it caused her stomach to flip and her heart to pound so loudly in her ears. The sudden dryness of her mouth and the deafening feeling of anxiety flooding her.

"Je-"

"Damara, I'm in no position of authority. Obi-Wan, is my name and I'd rather you use it."

She feels the fluttering in her chest hiccup at the bite in his tone, not much but annoyed enough for her to hear it. She doesn't react to it visibly other than the slight furrow of her brows, even that is hidden my her arms as she lays on her stomach with her head resting on them.

"Obi-Wan," She tests his name outloud, and though she enjoys the sound of it, it feels like it strips the formality keeping her from allowing her emotions and physical attraction at bay. She much prefers his titles over his given name.

"I didn't think it's allowed by your kind, to do things like that." She says. "Doesn't it go directly against your laws? Connections like that usually come with attached emotions and passions."

He nods, still not looking near.

"Usually it does. Though you can find ways around them. It's easier not to partake in such things but even then some people find a sort of emotional release from it. Ridding whatever ill emotions have built over time. Not that I'd know. My entire life I've been a Padawan at my Masters heels or a Master with a Padawan on mine, spending every waking moment together."

"And never once in the years you've wondered?" She ends the question before adding more.

'Wondered what sex is like?' 'Tried to imagine a woman in your bed?' 'Craved the pleasure you've heard about?' 'Dreamt of hands, warmth, sighs, and moans?"

She swallows and bites the tip of her tongue as he leta out a breath, his eyes move closer but don't even reach the edge of the bed. His head is tilted slightly towards her, his light colored hair falling over his brow.

"Of course. I was a young man once, it's hard to resist your own thoughts. But it got easier. For some it doesn't. Besides, this is the only time in my life I've been left without so many responsibilities and enough time to indulge. And still I have two infants to cater to and wife I wouldn't imagine would allow prostitutes in our room."

Damara lets out a tight laugh at his joke. She pushes away the thoughts her mind conjures and tries to relax again, but her body it to tense and her mind loud with her imaginations images.

"I couldn't." He finally says. He takes a breath and his eyes slowly make their way up the bed and to hers. His chest rises a few times and his hands and together in front of him. "It's to risky and something I couldn't allow myself to do. It would only be bad for both parties. You couldn't imagine what it's like to give in just to feel even worse after it's said and done. I'd have taken advantage of something I should have. Someone..."

Damara nods, pulling herself upright and leaning against the headboard.

"I understand." She says. "It's wrong to take advantage when you can't have any attachments to that person."

He nods again. Then he turns and opens the bag he had brought and carried on his back. He pulls out a change of clothes and walks around the wall between the room and the refresher. She adverts her eyes and stands from the bed.

Damara pulls her shirt over her head, leaving the plain brown shirt on underneath. She then takes off the long skirt she wears, showing the fitted black linen pants that keeps her warm underneath her usual clothes in the starship.

Climbing in bed, she pulls the sheets up to her waist and lays back on her stomach. She faces the window, staring out at the view of the city. She hadn't seen a place like this before, and she finds it breathtakingly beautiful. Even if the sun wouldn't be setting in over an hour, she plans to sleep. But thw view almost changes her mind.

She watches at people fly past each faster than the last, the streets still bustle with people and the neon signs getting brighter. The sounds don't travel through, but she can imagine it. The same sounds she heard from the platform, loud but addicting. But then the posing threat looms overhead.

She remembers the odd way Olren had acted, and the way Obi-Wan had seemed when she opened the door. He wouldn't have warned her so much to be careful if this place was safe. But the words 'The villages are safe, I'll find you.' ring like an impending threat in her head. She hopes that she won't have to find that out herself.

Footsteps approach and turn toward the window. Damara watches as Obi-Wan presses his hand the the glass, then drags it across untill it blurs the outside and darkens the room. She can only see his silhouette as he comes closer. The dimest amount of light shines from above the mirror in the refresher, but its enough to make her heart stop when she realizes that the man is without a shirt.

She knows that from the angle of the light, he wouldn't be able to see her eyes watching, but it makes her burn with embarrassment at her awed feeling.

Never in the weeks that they've been partners has she seen him so bare. Then again, never once has she seen him sleeping. They have always taken turns staying awake as the other sleeps alone in the room. It might be a common occurrence for him to sleep without a shirt, but it's nothing short of incapacitating to her. She can barely remember to breath, let alone tear her eyes away.

The bed moves underneath her as his weight settles on the other side, his back is towards her, the blankets resting in the middle of his back. It takes little time for his breaths to slow and even out. But even whe she think he's asleep, her face still burns.

Damara turns her head to face the wall,for the next few days they will share this same bed and the same sheets.

It isn't long before she wishes she were alone in the cold steal room of the starship. But soon enough, she falls asleep.

====

Damara wakes in the middle of the night to the cries of an infant. She sits up slowly, ready to help the child before returning to bed, but she is stopped when her eyes land on a figure already lifting the child from their bed. Obi-Wan cradles the child to his chest, his back to Damara.

She lays back on the mattress, watching as he tends to Leia. Her eyes drift to the mirror over the cradles. In is she is able to see the mans face, his tired eyes in the warm light he had turned on, still somehow alluring to her. Her eyes fall to his bare back, again taking in the way his muscles move amd how it looks as he stretches his arms out. How it would if she were to-

No.

Even if she's only partly awake, the guilt from her thoughts reach her. Still they make her clench her thighs together and she has to pinch herself to keep the thoughts at bay. But a few still slip by as he cradles the child then slowly leans over to place her back in her cradle, his eyes looking up into Damara's through the mirror.

Her heart pauses and her lungs stop working the air into her body. She knows that he must have seen the way she suddenly shifted under the blankets, or maybe he can read it on her face.

Neither of them look away. For a long moment she tries to read his expression, but her head is still rushing and it makes it even more difficult. The only thing she knows is that he's searching her own expression just as intently. Then he does something that causes her to lose what last bits of sanity she holds onto.

His dark eyes trail from her face down, drags them over her chest, then to the spot her thighs are pressed together under the sheets. Even clothed and covered up, his gaze makes her feel as though he can see through it all, that she's bare to his eyes.

She lays burning there in the bed, listing to the pounding of heart and the breaths of everyone in the room.

Obi-Wan moves his eyes away and runs a hand across his jaw turning around and flicking the light off before walking back towards the bed. Damara doesn't move from her spot as he pulls the sheets back and climbs in behind her on the other side. She bites down on her bottom lip as she feels his arm brush againgst her back when he settles in his spot again.

Damara waits for a few moments without movement. It takes longer than she'd like to dissipate the heat in her lower stomach, but once it's finally gone, she shifts back onto her stomach.

"Your thoughts are very loud. Extremely hard to ignore."


	3. Bathed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damara has spent the day thinking about Obi-Wan's confession of being able to hear her, or not being able to ignore her thoughts. When they get back to the Inn, they only dive deeper into it, he confesses to more than just last nights thoughts, but past and future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cursing, pinning, smut (bath sex, fingering, grinding, slight edging if you look for it.), loss of virginity, mentions of masturbation.

"Your thoughts are very loud. Extremely hard to ignore."

Damara can't get the words out of her head. They echo in her mind as she tries to seem interested in the venders booth in front of her. She turns an odd looking object in her hands, feeling her husband's eyes burning the back of her head as she asks the vender about it. The vender drones on but she hears none of it. Her thoughts still trained on the man cooing to the baby tightly wrapped to his chest.

After a grueling five minutes, she makes some excuse to the vendor about being allergic to the hide used to make the purse he tries to sell her. Then he questions if she wants to buy the strand of bead-like stones and jewels that her eyes are drawn to, some sort of jewelry she figures. She contemplates it before shaking her head.

"Shouldn't she have something nice for herself?" The venders antenna twitch impatiently as he asks Obi-Wan. "For barring your children. Twins!"

Obi-Wan coughs at his words, nearly choking on the flavored water that they had splurged on after buying necessities.

"As much as I'd love to," He says his tone bitting and his expression almost offended for her. He tugs on the botton of her shirt, even that motion making her shiver in an unexpected wave of bliss. "I think we should move on before we miss the tram. Right, Darling?"

"We can't miss the ride to Nesa." She says, naming the first village on this planet she can remember. Truly, the only place they would be going is back to the Inn. She could use a decent nights rest after spending the day out in the city. She couldn't fall back to sleep after last nights-

"Let's go." She urges, trying to keep the embarrassed blushing at bay. "Night's coming."

Obi-Wan nods and reaches his hand out. For a moment she freezes, thinking that he's reaching for her hand, then lets out a held breath when he only takes the bag from her. She quickly moves away, avoiding his eyes and heading in the direction that they had come from earlier that day. Which happens to be the opposite direction of the tram, but neither her or Obi-Wan care enough to create another lie.

She moves through the crowd, dodging running children and people. Beyond the bright colors, loud noises and music, she notices the flashing of metal. Many people wear the same golden band around their arm. She feels theirs in the pocket of her skirt. It must be mass produced around here. Opening doors or to grant access to vehicles, as nearly every speeder pilot wear one.

They reach the Inn quickly. While they had spent hours out in the city, they had not even been able to see all of the surrounding area. Then again, Obi-Wan had made them stop multiple times at different shops and booths. Always making sure that the children where feed and clean, and that the two adults takes time to survey the crowds. Only twice did they have to duck into an empty alley to avoid unwanted eyes.

When they get to the right floor Obi-Wan slips the key from her pocket, and she nearly jumps out of her skin at feeling his hand against her thigh.

"I had asked for a key yesterday." He says. "They assured me only one was necessary to each room."

Damara only nods, watching as he presses the triangle to the wall. They both walk through the doorway, and she immediately starts to put the sleeping child away in a crib. Obi-Wan helps her change each child and dress them in the new outfits they had found. Simple gowns, but warm enough to wear in the ship when they leave.

"I'll let you get ready for bed." He starts, tossing his empty cup into a bin, then mumbling about reusable items.

Before he finds something to do, Damara clears her throat. Questions eating at her since the moment they had left this morning. It's stressed her out so much that her palms are decorated with little crescent moon shapes from her nails.

"We should speak about last night." She says, getting the words put is like sandpaper being scrapped against her esophagus.

Obi-Wan nods and leans against the wall, too casually and at ease. But she supposes that they've both expected this. It was just a matter of when. "What would you like to know?"

She paces around the bed, then stands by the window. Regreting her decision amd wanting to say 'Nevermind. Goodnight.' and 'I'll leave so you don't have to.'. Her heart thuds in her chest, scared to ask the questions that she needs to. She's not sure she wants to know the answer.

She looks up at him from across the room, then forces herself to ask without another thought.

"How much have you heard?"

The corners of his lips twitch, but he conceals the smile enough that she's wondering whether or not that's what it was.

"How much have I heard?" He says, drawing out the words. He scratches his beard and hums to himself before asking another question of his own."Last night or before?"

"Fuck."

Obi-Wan lets out a short laugh and then pushes off the wall, walking towards her. Damara steps back, standing behind one of the chairs. She watches as he sits in the one opposite, then gestures for her to sit. After a few seconds, she does.

The clothes he wears, she hates them. Or she likes them a bit too much. They aren't his usual style of robes, not that he's worn them since they've arrived. But she misses the drab clothes, long and covering him from the neck down. They were less distracting than the button down shirt and fitted trousers.

"When was the first time?"

Obi-Wan leans back, much more relaxed than she is, his eyes looking out at the view below.

"I've been able to hear fragments of your thoughts without trying for almost three weeks. Just loud pieces when you are emotional or deep in thought. It was surprising, but quite enjoyable. It has been some time since I've heard many of those things. The excitement at arriving to new planets, the emotions you feel for the children. The rush when you thought Leia was smiling, then the disappointment at her yawn."

He smiles at Damara, who is trying to make sense of it all. Had he really been able to hear her that long? Then the soft smile on her lips drops, remembering what he had said. Last night or before? This is the before. He looks at her, taking her silence as a motion to go on. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, the first sign he has given that he isn't completely calm and unaffected by these thoughts.

"The first I heard something of that sort from you..." He takes a deep breath, then lets it out in a rough sigh. "It was almost two weeks ago."

Damara feels her heart jump painfully and she sinks further away from him. She's not sure whether she's flushed or drained of all color. She takes in a sharp breath.

"What was it?" She asks, fearing that she already knows the answer.

Obi-Wan runs his hand down the arm of his chair, his other arm propped up at the elbow. He takes a long moment of silence, every second confirming her fears without a spoken word.

"At first it was an immense feeling. I had been piloting the ship through hyperspace when I felt it." He moves his hand over his chest and stomach in a wide motion. "It was gone just as suddenly, but I wanted to know what it was. I had known it came from you. I had become familiar to your force signature."

He swallows, his fingers now digging into the chair slightly. A short gasp falls from her lips as she realizes whats happening. But she holds still, unsure of what to do. Unsure of how to hide her own reactions.

"I don't know what I expected. I shouldn't have done so, but I pushed into your mind. I wanted to know what made you feel so euphoric. It wasn't hard to do, you had already had your mind so focused and it was nearly loud enough I thought I could hear it in the room. I hadn't expected to hear myself in those thoughts."

"Obi-Wan- I'm sorry. I don't know..."

He shakes his head, taking yet another deep breath, this time closing his eyes.

"The warmth, the arousal, the words you were thinking, and the pictures you conjured. I should have left as soon as I realized. And I did. I was in shock, more at the fact that I was present in your mind than what you were doing. I sat alone in that room pushing your thoughts out of my head. All it would've took was to build a barrier between our minds. But I was stupid enough to leave it open. It got to be too much, I had to know. I went back"

He opens his eyes, looking straight into hers. She's able to recognize what he's feeling. The same things she was feeling that night. Could he just be remembering her own feelings, or are these purely from himself?

"Yesterday you were asking yourself questions about myself. Had I wondered what sex is like? Imagined a woman in my bed?" He says, watching as she takes a shuddering breath. "I have. Even as a Jedi I have those thoughts. Until that moment I was able to resist them easily. It had changed since then. I saw the things you wanted, and started to crave them myself. It doesn't help living with you. Just your presence stirs the thoughts. Even before then."

Before.

"I don't understand." Damara says letting go of the breath she'd been holding. "Jedi are forbidden to have attachments. You are the one who told me that."

Obi-Wan nods once. "That's true. But it's difficult to uphold the Jedi's laws when The Order has fallen. Morals are twisted and contorted by the situations. Especially for ourselves. The children do not need Masters. They need parents. One of the strongest attachments forbidden, and I've already broken it."

Damara is surprised at his words, but the last ones stick to her. He's right that the children need parents. She's seen him with the children, and she knows that he cares for them as much as she does. He's already their father- even if he doesn't know it.

"What does that mean for you?"

"Anakin had married in secret, even as a Jedi. Even when he was young, I had known his love for Padmé. If his judgment wasn't clouded by others and he hadn't had to hide his relationship, he would be with his children." Obi-Wan turns his eyes on hers. "I've broken laws already. How many are left?"

She's left in shock of his words. Warmth pools low inside of her and she tries to ignore it. Is he willing to break more laws?

Obi-Wan stands from his seat and makes his way to the window. He gently glides his hand over the glass and watches as it frosts over, blocking the outside world. Then he turns back towards her, the faint light from the refresher glowing just enough to see him. Her eyes flick over to the cribs, where the children sleep soundly. Part of her wishes they would wake and need attention, while the other hopes they'll sleep through the night, which is less than likely.

"Those things that you pictured." He says in a low voice, breaking the silence and nearly startling her. "My hands on you, between your thighs."

He steps forward, his hand touching the back of his chair. His hair catches the light, looking almost golden, heavenly, but the way his eyes flit down her body before settling back on hers is anything but holy. She has to battle not to press her legs together, what good it did last night, leaving her aching until morning. Instead she chooses to suffer silently as he continues to tease her with his words, not wanting to pass the opportunity to see him like this. It may be the last time.

"I can't help but wonder," He says. "Has anyone done those things to you before?"

Her breath catches and her face burns. She doesn't know if she should answer him honestly. Should she tell him no and see his reaction? Or tell him the truth of what pleasures she's indulged in.

"Yes." She says, wishing he would do something other than stand and watch so patiently. "It's been so long. It could be why you...heard me that night. I hadn't felt that in a long while and finally had time to do something about it..."

"And you haven't since before we've arrived." Obi-Wan hesitantly states. "It gets harder to ignore. I could feel it those nights, you are extreamly loud in your thoughts. It's a beacon, my name in your mind. I'd hear it before you'd even shut the door."

"Obi-Wan."

Damara says, torn. Should she tell him, that in those moments she wished that he could hear her. That she would call out to him, but never thought it would actually happen.

"I've heard it every time since that first night." He says. "I've even considered going to the room. At first to try and stop it, then later... I'm not sure what I intended to do."

Damara takes a deep breath, then finally moves. She stands from her seat, and walks past him, in need of a distraction. She glances at the shower and tub. Maybe she'd take a bath, try and ignore the man in the room and relax after this entire thing. She doesn't bother looking for a fresh set of clothes.

She walks around the half-wall and turns on the lights. Deciding to treat herself to a bath, she figures out the controls and starts the water. It flows nearly silent as she adds some of the oils and salts set out along the edge. She'd worry about the expense later.

"What do you intend to do now?" She says, knowing he can hear her. She waits for an answer.

Footsteps round the wall and pause a few feet away. "I intend on breaking whatever rules I need to." Obi-Wan says, his voice quite but carrying over the trickle of water.

Damara feels herself shake in anticipation of whatever is to come. She looks over her shoulder to see the back of Obi-Wan's head as he stands a distance away. She rolls her eyes pulls her shirt over her head before tossing it to the floor. The least of her worries right now is him seeing her naked. He'd already seen her thoughts. The idea of him trying to be a gentleman and avoid seeing her bare, it only makes her crave it more.

She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, wearing only the flowing skirt. She's able to see Obi-Wan's closed eyes in the reflection. His hair mused and a his arms down at his sides. She takes the moment to admire his appearance. The first few buttons of his shirt are undone, the sleeves haphazardly pushed up his forearms. The crease between his brows grows deeper the longer she is silent, but he doesn't open his eyes to check.

She stops the running water then walks up behind him. She moves her hands, pressing against his back and feeling the warmth through his shirt.

"Damara?" He asks in a flat tone.

She presses her forehead to his shoulder, slowly moving her hands across his skin and resting them on his abdomen. He raises his much larger hands and places them over hers, nearly swallowing them whole.

With an unsteady breath, Damara presses her body against him, slowly. Obi-Wan's hands tighten around hers, and he groans, almost to lightly to notice, but it takes her breath away. She's able to feel the shudder that run through him, and the way he tenses up underneath her hands.

"Damara," He says in a warning breath. "May I ask, what you think you're doing?"

She smiles against his shirt, not able to hold it back. She closes her eyes, enjoying this. She'd never even dreamt of this, being able to hold him. Touching even in passing was rare before, but in the last few days it's almost magnetic. A shiver runs down her spine as she wonders if her thoughts might have initiated it.

"Join me?"

Her voice is soft but the words feel heavy on her tongue. Her stomach flips as she waits for Obi-Wan's answer, worry anxiously creeping back. Obi-Wan wraps his hands around her wrists lifting them off of his skin. Damara feels the painful stab in her gut as he pulls her hands away, and she starts to withdraw herself.

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

He drops her hands and turns around, then pulls her close against him. She lets out a startled yelp and tries to steady herself, looking up into his eyes. He looks down at her, lips parted and eyes barring straight into hers, dark and lustful. But it's too hard to believe.

"I didn't mean to overstep. I read the situation wrong. I'll just..."

She tries to step back, relieve him of her embarrassment, but his hands hold tight to her shoulders, once he's sure she'll stay put, his hands move down her back and wrap around either side of her waist. His hands sliding across her bare skin make her gasp again, burning her skin and convincing her that she's ruined the underwear she still wears. She swallows and tries to stop the racing of her heart. Telling herself that this isn't what he wants. He doesn't want her. He's not allowed to.

"Yes, I'll join you." He squeezes her gently, sending even more liquid fire through her veins. His breath fans across her face as he leans forward. "Indulge me."

His lips are on hers before she can even take a breath. Her hands tangle into his hair and she moans into the second kiss he's given her today. He deepens the kiss, lips parting and the tip of his tongue sliding across the seam of her lips, earning a second pleasurable sound to escape her.

Obi-Wan pulls his lips from hers and groans into her neck at the whine she makes. He wraps his arms tighter around her and kisses her jaw with a content sigh.

"Bath is getting cold." He breaths, sounding amused.

Damara nods and pulls away, flicking her eyes up to his and staring at him in awe. Dispite the warmth of arousal settled in both of their stomachs, he smiles at her and quickly leans down to peck her lips before letting her go. For the first time shes catches his eyes drift downward, to her bare breasts. Her heart flutters in her chest at the feeling of him watching her, having wanted him to do that for weeks.

"Aren't you going to join?" She asks breathlessly.

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow and pulls his eyes back to hers with a cough. "Ah. Yes of course."

He starts unbuttoning his shirt, then looks over the wall at the infants. Damara had nearly forgotten their presence. She starts to walk around, suddenly feeling guilty for leaving them for so long, but Obi-Wan stops her.

"They're sound asleep." He says, shrugging off the shirt and tossing it where yours lays. "Should they need tending to, that's when we'll put our enjoyment on hold. Otherwise, you deserve this. At the very least a bath"

She sighs, but nods, laying a hand on his naked chest. She feels the surprised grunt he lets out, then the hands pulling her back into him. Their hips flush and his lips finding her temple, kissing it gently.

"You've barely even touched me and I fear we may not make it into the bath at all." He confesses, fingers digging gently into her hips.

"Then lets go."

She tugs his arm and leads him to the tub, the scented oils and salts devine. She let's go for a brief seconds to take off the skirt and her underwear. She feels her face burns when she sees that she has indeed, ruined them. She can also feel the eyes of the man behind her watching her every move. His hand takes hers and he helps her into the water.

She moans softly at the feeling of slipping into the bath, it's been years since she's had anything but a wash rag or quick shower when it was available. She looks to the side and watches and Obi-Wan kicks his pants off to the side, her eyes wide as she sees more of him than she's ever had. She pinches her thighs together, taking him all in under the soft lights, but it does nothing to stop the aching.

The man steps into the bath, which is large enough to fit them both without having to touch, and yet once he's in, he sits closely facing her with their knees touching. Damara raises her hand to the side of his face, feeling his beard scratching deliciously against her skin. He takes her wrist in his hand, holding her hand still as he turns and presses a kiss to her palm.

"Obi-Wan," She sighs his name before moving her hand and leaning in to kiss him.

He welcome her and moans softly as his hands eagerly move out to grab her hips and pull her through the water and down onto his lap. He swallows her gasps, and lets out more of his own. Both of them shake at the feeling of touching so much of eachother in such an intimate way for the first time.

"I apologize if any of my actions are unsatisfactory, I'm basing them purely off of your thoughts and my own." He says, taking a breath before kissing you again, not giving you time to answer. "You'll have to forgive me, Dove."

Damara hums into the kiss, her hands on his shoulders, basking in the feeling of his gripping at her hips. "No. It's good. Very. Dove?"

"Aviary. Portrayed as a pure white bird, symbol of purity, love, hope." He groans as she shifts over him, his cock pressed between their bodies. "I'd rather continue this lesson another time."

She nods in agreement, but purity. Ironic.

Damara trembles, wondering how the air had changes so quickly. How they ended up in such a desirable position. She thanks the maker that she was in the right town at the right time, that she left with Obi-Wan and the children.

"The children." She says.

Obi-Wan is quite for a moment, his lips trailed down to her neck and collar. "Still asleep. And will be as long as we keep quiet."

She lets out another moan at the feel of his tongue, but frowns as her worries grow. "They wake every couple of hours. They've already been asleep for a while. They'll be hungry."

"And we will tend to them." He says, holding her face in his hands gently, his eyes soft and voice soothing. "It's only been an hour at most. We have time to relax before they wake. We haven't missed a feeding before and we won't now."

She bites her lip and sighs. "You're right. But tell me if they do wake. I'm sure I'll be too distracted to notice."

"Oh?" He laughs and kisses the corner of her lips, smiling through it. "I'm the virgin and you're too distracted?"

"We could always remedy that." She says, falling his hands drift back down and to her thighs.

"And what do you call this? A friendly chat?"

"Your sarcasm will land you in trouble one day." She says with a weak glare, earning a chuckle.

"Already has."

He lifts her back up and into a rough kiss, running his tongue along her lips until she parts them. She lets out an unexpected whine when she feels the hard length pressing up against her core, heated and positioned in such a way that she could easily slide down into it.

Obi-Wan groans and pulls away, closing his eyes and tossing his head back.

"Your thoughts, Dove." He gasps. "It's a wonder no one else has heard them yet. I don't even have to push to see, very hard to concentrate."

She blushes and tightens her hold on his shoulders, it sure whether to be pleased or apologetic.

"I suppose I should ask now," He says once he's able to speak almost normally. "On the matter of contraceptives. Are you...?"

Of course. They already have two children and she doubts that they could handle any more. Besides why would he have any sort of protection? Neither of them knew this would happen so soon if at all.

"Implant." She says. "Before we met, back on my home planet."

"Good." He says, pressing his face against her neck. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be a father to three children. Maker forbid another set of twins."

Damara lets out a short laugh, cut off by her leaning forward and kissing him again, craving the taste and feel of his tongue. She decides to push it a bit further, knowing that their time is limited, and wanting to enjoy it. Wanting Obi-Wan to enjoy it.

"Dank Farrik-" Obi-Wan curses, his hold on her tightening even more as Damara moves. She carefully lifts her hips forward and grinds down onto him, her own mouth falling open at the sensation.

"Obi-Wan-" She let's out an almost painful moan, not able to keep it at bay as she rides the edge of his cock and feeling it slip between her folds, covering it in her slick. "Maker..."

The water moves with them, little waves crashing against the edges of the tub like a silent storm. Obi-Wan pulls her down and catches her lips, wasting no time on moving his tongue against hers. He groans into her mouth amd she breathes them in, her own pleasure growing. She moves one of her hands, she wants him inside of her but this- it's to good not to finish all the way.

She drags her hand over her breasts then dips it down into the water, intent on selfishly increasing her own pleasure. But Obi-Wan beats her to it. He moves one hand behind her and to her ass, angling her hips higher, his other hand sliding down and his fingers dipping into her.

Damara gasps and closes her eyes tighter as he finds her clit almost too easily. She wants to accuse him of cheating, using her thoughts as a guide, but she can't bring herself to. He moves with her, continuing the motions, but she can see he struggles just as much to focus.

His fingertips are rough, but send her soaring as soon as they touch her. He circles her clit slowly, making her feel every movement. She feels herself involuntarily tightening around nothing. Her head lulls forward and rests on his shoulder, saying cursing into his neck as he lets out a breathless moan, feeling her contracting just shy of his cock. Just as she's feeling herself start to get sparingly close to the edge, she's lifted off of his lap.

She makes a sound of protest and looks up at Obi-Wan. His hair is disheveled and he pants as quietly as he can, trying to catch his breath. His grip is tight on her waist, holding her away.

"Just," He blinks up at her. "Just a moment Dove. Pacing myself."

She nods but the pulsing between her legs is worse than ever. She glances down into the water, his naked form distorted by it, but still has her craving more. He has half a mind to stick her hand between her legs and finish herself, she'd be able to take him afterwards still. But before she can act, he's already pulling her back onto his lap. This time placing her hands in his sholders and angling her a different way.

She swallows as she understands his motive, them looks down into his eyes. "Are you sure? That you want to do this with me?"

He scoffs as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world, then steals another quick kiss. "More than anything."

She lights up at his words, and opens her mouth to say something, but only can smile. He looks so focused on his movements, carefully and slowly positioning the both of them. He makes a frustrated noise and his eyebrows pull together. He sinks deeper into the water, then huffs.

"Need help?" Damara asks while holding back a laugh.

The man glares at her, his face flushing as he lets go of her with one hand and pushes the other between them. She gasps at the sudden blunt tip at her entrance, nearly jumping out of the tub. Water splashes over the edge and to the floor, but neither of them care enough at the moment.

Obi-Wan breaths heavily as he sits back up, returning his hands to their place on her hips. Damara waits impatiently, wanting to sink futher down onto him. As soon as he starts pulling her hips down, she gladly complies.

"Fuck-"

Damara lets out a broken laugh, her eyes fluttering as Obi-Wan laughs with her.

"What is it?" He asks, grining. His hips bucking up and pushing his cock deeper into her, making the both take sharp breaths and tighten their grip on eachother.

"Wasn't expecting-" She swallows, trying to relax her muscles around him. She hadn't expected how tight the fit would be, or the way he presses deep inside of her. "Don't get to hear you curse often. Let alone say that."

"I can say fuck. I chose not to." He laughs and presses his lips to the top of her left breast, working hard to keep his hips still for the time being. "I didn't know sex would be so humorous, but I quite enjoy this. Just being inside of you. 'S warm."

Damara hums in response, noting the way his words are melting together. "Sex can be a lot of things. But I'll admit that I've never laughed this much."

She drops a hand to brace herself against his thigh, a whimpering moan pushing its way from her throat. Obi-Wan moans, his kisses moving further down her breasts and his hips lifting up into her again. She turns her head and presses her face into her arm, trying to quiet the sounds he's drawing from her.

His teeth scratch against her nipple, his hot mouth enveloping it and biting bitting gently. She groans and arches into his mouth, letting out a sigh as his tongue soothes where he bit. He switches to the other, earning the same response.

"Obi-Wan," She pulls away, rocking forward on him. "Need to move..."

He let's out an almost feral sound and nods. "You'll need to help. There isn't much I can do in this position."

She nods and slowly lifts herself back up, trying to keep quiet as she feels every ridge as she sinks back down onto him. He curses again into her ear and his fingers dig into her hips, eagerly leading her into that action again. His hips chase hers, thrusting up into her as she moves.

A loud moan slips from her and she slaps her hand over her mouth and her eyes snap open. She stills, only to have her eyes roll back as Obi-Wan takes the lead, changing their position to better suit their place in the tub. He presses her against the edge of the tub, into the spa-like cushion, then wraps her legs around his hips.

"Still asleep-" He says, slowly driving back into her.

She takes a deep breath and shakes her head. "Wish we were back in the ship. We wouldn't have to worry about being quiet."

Obi-Wan shudders, his thrusts going deeper inside of her than before. She closes her eyes and moans as he moves slowly, but grinds against one blindingly hot spot within her over and over again.

"We leave in a couple of days." He says. "There will be plenty of time to make use of that room."

She feels as he begins to tense up, his breaths now a mix of moans and curses. He hikes her legs up higher, then squeezes her thighs. She has a deathly tight grip on the edges of the tub, but it starts to weaken as she feels the pressure building.

"I'm close to- Maker-" Obi-Wan gasps and nods his head towards her hand. "Touch yourself. I won't last long enough to make you cum just from this."

She can hear her heart pounding in her ears. All of those words- to hear him say them makes this all the more real and better.

She complies, moving her right hand between her legs in the same way she's done before. She tuens her focus on the pleasure, the way his cock stretches and fills her. The rough pads of his fingers digging into her hips, sure to leave bruises.

He tosses her head back and tries to take deep breaths, while he throbs inside of her and her fingers work at her clit mercilessly. Breathy whines escape her as she bucks her hips against her hand, causing Obi-Wan to drive into her harder.

She feels the flames growing and her heart stuttering as she climbs higher and higher, her breath catching in her throat and her mouth falling open just as Obi-Wan moans breathlessly and releases inside of her. His hips stutter for only a few seconds before he picks the pace back up, this time for his partner rather than himself. His breathing is loud and fast as his watches her, touching herself and stifling moans while he rides out his high to help her achieve her own.

She gasps and bucks her hips, meeting his thrusts, spasming around him and her hand freezing and she tries to pull away yet back onto him again. Her cries become a bit to loud and he leans back, taking her with him while she is still bearing down on his cock.

"Quietly, quietly..." He hushes her, still breathless and having to remind himself as much as he needs to remind her. Suppressing his own moans, he wraps his arms around her, hugging her closely as if he were drying her tears rather than bringing her through an orgasm.

She presses her face into his collar and takes deep breaths, hiccuping when she feels him twitch inside of her. She lets herself melt into his touch, enjoy his hands as they move up and down her back. The water is still warm but she shivers, feeling satisfied and content. She'd lay here for as long as she could, but can feel Obi-Wan softening inside of her, and this angle can't be very comfortable for him.

"We need to shower." She sighs.

Before the man can answer- a high pitched wailing sounds through the room, making them both sit up.

Damara starts to move, but Obi-Wan hold her still. She frowns. He pushes her hair back and cups the side of her face, then pulls her in for a kiss. His lips swollen but still move just as skillfully as before, sweet and gentle. She savors the taste of him as he pulls away. He carefully lits her off of him, then climbs out of the tub and help her do the same.

His eyes trail down her body as she steps out, the water droplets moving down the swell of her breasts and down her legs. She feels her stomach flip and her face flush at the intensity of his stare. She moves awkwardly, feeling the mix of her fluids and his cum slipping down her thighs.

"I'll take care of the children." He says, kissing her temple once again. "Go ahead and bathe. I'll go after you."

She wants to protest, fearing that it'd wash away the feeling, but then agrees to save from an embarrassing mess on the bed. She watches as he wraps a towel around his waist, making his way to the cribs. She listens to his voice as he tries to calm them, making her heart clench at the moment between him and the children.

She wishes the rest of their nights will be similar.


	4. Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after, Damara and Obi-Wan travel to a nearby village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:Slight sensual content at beginning (touching and kissing), brief nudity, light cursing, and as always typos.

Damara sits on the bed, still naked as her fingers trail over the little red marks that dot her calves and knees. She lifts her eyes to Obi-Wan as he walks around the wall with the towel around his waist and his hair wet from the shower he had taken once the children where back to sleep.

"I think bath salts were a bad idea." She says, gesturing to the indents.

Obi-Wan makes a face and nods, looking down at his own body and running a hand through his hair. "I wasn't going to say anything."

He walks around the bed and lays on his stomach next to her, his arms winding around a pillow as he groans into it. Damara reaches over, moving her hand down his back and drawing out another noise from him. She smiles, the blissful feeling making her giddy that she can do this, that he's allowing her to touch him more. She lightly drags her nails down his back, relishing in the shudder that he makes. He turns his head to look at her, then reaches his arm out to catch hers.

"Come here." He ways, tugging on her wrist untill she rolls into his arms.

She feels her heart skipping and her smile growing as he settles in her arms, his face pressed into her neck and arms wrapping tightly around her. The affection he's showing almost making her burst in happiness. Then she becomes aware of their atate of undress again, not that she minds- but it's hard to focus with the towel around his hips slipping off.

"Should we get dressed?" She ask a reluctantly, hoping he'd say no.

He hums, his beard scratching her as he specks in a lazy voice. "Unless you insist on it, I'd like to stay right here. It's not often that I'm so comfortable."

Her stomach drops, a dark and heavy warmth filling it followed by a tremble through her body. She becomes hyperaware of the way his breath is hot and sweet against her neck. And the way his hands are spanning over much more of her than she had thought, reminding her of the way his fingers had touched her before.

"Damn it," She squirms underneath him, only causing him to squeeze her tighter. She gasps and bites her lip to try and collect herself. "No...we can stay like this."

"Good." He growls, kissing the same spots he had marked before.

Fucking growls.

The heat pools between her legs again, she can feel the way the wetness begs to slip from her thighs, but she tries not to welcome it. She tries not to think about how Obi-Wan pushes his leg in between hers, inches away from her-

"Obi-Wan," She says in a warning tone, once again shifting underneath him. "It's late..."

He doesn't say a word, which is somehow worse. He doesn't move either, just stays in her arms and breaths softly against her. For a second she wonders if he has fallen asleep, the way he lays so still on her, but his heartbeat betrays him.

She drags her hand down his back, earning a response of his breath catching. Water beads off of her skin from where his wet hair lays against her. Her eyes flick over to the cribs, the children still in deep sleep. Even if they just had sex not even three hours ago, she feels herself craving more.

Obi-Wan's grip tightens in her body, his hands splayed against her ribcage. He lifts his knee until it's pressed firmly against her mound. She gasps, her legs involuntarily tightening around him and her free hand clutching at the sheets they lay on top of.

"Damara, I'm beginning to believe that you are more sensitive to the force than I had thought." He finaly speaks, hit against her throat, slowly, but she can still feel the breathlessness and way his heart is almost faster than her own. "You might truly be projecting your thoughts."

She swallows, trying to resist the urge to grind herself against his knee, but even that thought must get to him, beacuse he adds more pressure.

"More sensitive?" She asks, then tries to reword. "More sensitive to the force? I don't have the force, Jedi Kenobi."

He lets out a soft groan and nods.

"Everyone has some bit of the force in them. Whether or not it makes itself known, or how strong it is within them- that is different." Obi-Wan says, hesitantly. "And you... I'm not sure yet."

Every point of contact with him is gone, you are left breathless and throbbing. You open your eyes, finding him climbing off the bed.

"What is it?" You ask, laying on your side and crossing your legs tightly.

The man, turns and looks at you, fixing his towel. His eyes trail down your face, then down your chest and legs. You feel the burn of his gaze when he pauses longer than necessary on your chest, you don't even bother to cover yourself.

"The door."

Her eyebrows furrow and she frowns. "The door-"

A melodic ringing sounds lightly through the room, making her jump. Obi-Wan pulls the opposite side of the blanket over her quickly before disappearing around the corner to answer. Damara sits up and holds the sheets to her chest as she listens, worried about who would be here at this hour.

She hears Obi-Wan talking someone in a different language, speaking calmly until the person says something that causes him to talk back in a harsh tone. A few seconds of silence before the visitor essays something that sounds like an apology, then the his of the door sliding back.

Obi-Wan walks back around with an emotionless expression, his hand closed in a fist as it holds his towel in place. His other hand runs through his hair.

"What was it?" Damara asks, reaching out to touch him.

He jumps a bit at her touch, the shakes his head. "Some brute looking for another room. Then accused me of misleading him and of keeping the 'woman' to myself."

"Oh," She sighs in partial relief, laying back down and closing her eyes, focusing on dissipating the heat in her stomach.

Her efforts are disregarded when Obi-Wan hangs his towel and climbs under the sheets with her. They lay in comfortable silence side by side for a while, not touching. Damara realxes into the soft mattress and thinks for a moment before giving in to her desire to have some sort of physical contact. The worry that he may regret their actions, or even be uncomfortable with her is starting to knaw at her skull.

She reashes her hand over, feeling him tense up under her touch as she sets it on his shoulder. Before she can over think it and pull away, he pulls her hand down to his chest to hold it in both of his and sighs, closing his eyes.

"We should sleep." He whispers, his words barely processing. "Our hands will be full with the children tomorrow, and we have to plan our trip to the village."

Obi-Wan had told her about the village earlier today, and she's been looking forward to their visit since then. She would like to see the fields and the farming and the fabrics and the jewels, whevere the village they choose to go too specialises in.

"And what about these?" She asks, touching the spots on her neck.

Obi-Wan peeks from under his lashes and lifts his hand to trace the ones along her collarbone. "If you insist, I'll find bacta."

He keeps his hand there, fingers moving lazily across her skin. She sighs and enjoys the feeling his his touch, warm and soothing. She smiles, now understanding how he can calm the childrens cries so quickly. She lets her mind drift off, almost nearing sleep.

A few moments later, Obi-Wan moves his hand to wrap his arm around her waist. Her chest pressed against his and the blanket settled around their hips. She presses her face into his neck and yawns, it's not long before she falls asleep.

====

Damara wakes with Obi-Wan still wrapped around her. She smiles and immediately wrapd her arms around him, not knowing when this would happen again. They'll be busy all day and then will be going to the village for the rest of the trip, most likely staying in a little dwelling and not a spacious inn.

Obi-Wan snores quietly into her skin, his hands still firmly taking ahold of her. Sometime in their sleep, their legs had intertwined again and the blanket had shifted past their feet. She reaches to pull them back over their bodies, but he weighs her down.

After a few more attempts, she freezes, hearing one of the children making noises in it's crib. When neither one starts crying, she gives up and sighs.

A deep chuckle is let out of the man holding her. She glares at him as he lifts his head and smiles down at her, arms still not moving away.

"Need help?"

She huffs and narrows her eyes. "Fuck you."

Obi-Wan smiles wider, pecking her lips and then her cheek. "I believe you did."

He climbs out of the bed before you can argue with him. One of his hands drags up her front as he pulls the blanket over her, unintentional but it makes her sigh contentedly. He finds clothes and starts getting dressed, then starts packing her things. She closes her eyes, hoping for a few more minutes of rest before having to get up and be responsible for the two children she adores. But its not even five minutes before she can't take the silence and she climbs out of the bed with the sheets wrapped around her.

She looks down to find Luke awake and waving his fists around with little cries that haven't yet turned to babbles. He moves more excitedly upon seeing her, making her smile and lift him into her arms. She smoothes the little hairs on his head and climbs back onto the bed to sit with him.

"My, what a beautiful baby." Obi-Wan says. "Whatever is his name?"

She smiles and looks down at the tiny hand clutching to her finger. "Luke. Luke Kenobi."

She expects Obi-Wan to reply, but he is silent. She turns to look at him and sees the sullen look on his face, it pulls at her heart and her stomach drops. She hadn't meant to offend him, and now to see him upset at something she had been joking about.

"Obi-Wan, I didn't-"

"No. You did nothing wrong." He shakes his head and gives her a forced smile. "For a moment I had forgotten why we have the children."

She curses herself and looks down at the baby, happily moving and kicking his legs. Obi-Wan stays quiet and doesn't move from the far side of the bed.

"They need parents." She finally says, reminding him of their earlier conversation. "Not masters. And that's what we'll be to them, as long as they need us."

It takes a few seconds before he nods, leaning over to gently squeeze Luke's hand. Then he brushes the back of his hand against her cheek before returning to packing.

It's a few hours later that the four of them are in the lobby, returning the key. The woman eyes them, then finally takes the key, grumbling about tourists. Damara gives Obi-Wan a look, taking his hand and pulling him out of the building, putting on the act once again. She watches as a speeder slows to a stop, then a woman climbs out and takes the bags, a smile plastered on her face.

Again, Damara looks at Obi-Wan. They had called specifically for Olren, the Twi'lek that had brought flown then here. While the speeder is the same, this woman isn't who they wanted. Still, they draw no attention. The same smile, tense movements that are almost robotic, it is more than unusual.

Gently, Obi-Wan presses her onward and tells the driver the destination. Damara focuses on the child bound to her chest, brushing back her hair and rubbing his back as he coos to her. She hums a random song and closes her eyes, feeling the speeder begin to move.

The faint sound of Obi-Wan speaking to the driver makes it's way through to her, even with the speed of the craft making the wind rush and middle everything. Worry pricks at the back of her mind, hoping that it wouldn't be too loud for the children and wishing they had some sort of noise blockers. Or at least found a speeder with a top.

The landscape is almost bare as soon as they leave the city boarders, from crowded streets to empty flatlands. They don't seem to follow a specific route, just race through the tall grass, slowing only when a heard of large fur covered animals come near. The suns beat down on them, the heat a welcome change from the cold of space, but the sweat starting to form on Damara's brow not as welcome.

She feels a slight tug at the belts securing her into her seat. She looks through partially open eyes to see Obi-Wan clutching the edge of the seat, one are tightly wrapped around the baby he carries. A deep scowl set on his face, almost as hard as a stone statutes features. His knuckles are white and his jaw is set in a way she's never seen from him. When she tries to ask what's wrong, he unknowingly cuts her off with a frustrated sigh.

"Why must this blasted thing move so-" He gasps as the speeder dips a fraction before recalibrating itself. "-fast?!"

Amusement flares quickly in Damara's eyes, immediately catching onto his fear. She toys with the idea of messing with him, teasing him about it or acting oblivious. But when the speeder turns and he reaches for her hand, the tightness of his grip stops her. Instead she intertwines their fingers together and closes her eyes once again.

The rest of the ride is fairly smooth, other than the few times Obi-Wan complains out loud or curses the speeder. The driver never says anything unnecessary. Only speaking under the turns of the direction they are heading or when asked a question. Her smile never once drops and her eyes stay forward. Damara glances at the band around her bicep, the same one so many residents have, but notices the way it almost digs deep enough into her arm that it drains the color of her skin. She tries to draw Obi-Wan's attention to it, but when she attempts to do so, doesn't take his eyes off of the land ahead, leaving her wishing for a camera or some sort of device to capture the image of it.

Her back is starting to pinch in an awkward way when they finally are able to see the outskirts of a village. She hears a sigh of relief from Obi-Wan and he squeezes her hand gently then leans forward to speak to the driver.

"This is it." He says, having to speak over the wind. "The credits are ready, if you'll leave us on the edge of the village. We have a guide from there."

A frown forms of her face, knowing very well that they don't have a guide or even any sort of navigation other than memory from this point. Nonetheless, she climbs out of the speeder and rocks a fussing baby as Obi-Wan takes the luggage. She reach out to hand over the pay to the driver, but Obi-Wan reaches out before her and drops a small pouch into the hand of the woman.

For the first time they see something other than the fake expression of contentment on her face. In her eyes they see fear, her lips twitching, before they turn back to the unsettling eyes of an empty smile. She tucks the back into a small compartment of the speeder, barely glancing at Damara before she races off in the direction they came.

"We have a guide?" Damara ask, pushing the driver's actions to the back of her mind.

Obi-Wan shrugs and looks past the dwellings surrounding them. The villagers skirt past with minimal staring, continuing with their work and daily tasks.

"I didn't want her taking us any further." He adjusts the baby strapped to him. "We'll be able to pay for a room for a few nights. Store our belongings while I try to look for work."

Her frown deepens. "Work? That's what we are here for?"

The day before plays in her mind, they had spent more than she would have liked on supplies. She guesses that she should have known that credits would be a problem soon. But it's only been a few weeks. She makes a silent promise to herself to look for work as well. Maybe farm or weave some fabric.

A group of children run past, playing with a ball and laughing. She grabs Obi-Wan's hand and smiles down at them before walking with him through the streets of the village. The dirt is stirred around her feet, dirtying her clothes. She smiles wider to herself, feeling reminded of her previous home. It hadn't been too long, and she's glad she left, but the memories are still a large part of her that she won't ever forget.

"Ben, look." She points at an open cantina, a bit of excitement fluttering in her chest. It had been a while since she's had a drink. "We should stop by at some point. One of us buys drinks to take to the room, once the children are asleep."

The name Ben catches his attention, but still takes a moment to register. "Ah. Yes, we will do that. Although first we need to find a room."

He nods down a different direction, towards a single dwelling. Then points at the clothing hanging to dry in front.

"Those are not native." He says. "The owners are from a planet in another sector, with rocks and dust. I'm willing to wager that the place to go for a room is next to them, with the man ever so modestly counting his credits in front of his own home."

Sure enough, she is able to see a man counting a stack of credits in a slow and dramatic way. His beard is gruff and unkempt and his clothes tattered, even so an expensive looking necklace is hung around his neck.

"Not the welcoming type, I see." She grumbles under her breath, earning a light laugh from the man next to her.

"Yes. Exactly what we need." Obi-Wan squeezes her hand again and grins. Putting back on the act, only now a bit of truth through it. "Well come on, Star. Adventure awaits."

The two of them walk up to the man, who looks up with a smirk. His eyes trail down Damara's body before his smirk drops into a scowl at the sight of the children. He scratches his neck and looks up at Obi-Wan, setting the credits down.

"What is it?" The mans voice is rough and loud, even without raising it. "I haven't got business with-"

"A room."

Obi-wan cuts the man off with an innocent look. His hand slipping from hers and snaking around her waist. "Please."

The man scoffs and shakes his head.

"A room will cost you. How long you wanna stay? I can't give you more than a month at a time." He shrugs. "Have a place that'll fit the four of you. Small but it keeps the sun off you."

"That would be perfect, at least a week." Damara says, tugging Obi-Wan's arm and reaching into her pocket. "How much?"

The man shrugs again. "Fifty credits then. What are you here for?"

Damara tries not to let her relieved smile come through. She had expected more to be asked, but fifty credits a week is fairly easy. It wouldn't take long at all to replace them.

"A quite place." Obi-Wan says with a smile down at the baby girl. "A place to get away from the city."

The man eyes him, then grunts and pulls out a key card. He presses it into Obi-Wan's open hand and leans back, taking the credits that Damara gives him. "Two doors two the left. It has a fountain connected to the front."

They leave, sending a short wave to the man before looking for the new room. When they find it, Damara feels herself become even more excited for their stay. The dwelling is round and tall, a satellite and antennas on the top for radio signal. Obi-Wan scans the card and the door opens, he lets her walk in first, then shuts the door behind.

The small home is more than she would have though. While still small and modest, it does have three rooms separated by heavy curtains, along with a kitchen that they likely won't use. The lighting is dim and warm, only coming from small lamps around the main room. The refresher stands between the two rooms, but has a true door.

Damara peeks her head into the first room, a cot bushed against the wall with furs and woollen blankets tossed over it. She stands there for a moment, coming up with ways for the babies to sleep on it comfortably and safely.

An arm wraps round her waist, marking her sigh and lean into the touch.

"We can let them sleep with us." She says in a quite voice. "Or fashion something to keep them from falling from the bed. Next time bring one of the floating cots."

Obi-Wan nods and leans his heas against hers. She inhaled the scent of him, taking in as much as she can, still not sure when he would decide to stop the affections and return to the same person she had meet before. She would dread it, having to live with him knowing she wouldn't ever have this again. But she wouldn't ever leave willingly, either.

"It may be unconventional but..."

Damara follows Obi-Wan's eyes to a set of baskets. They hold more sets of blankets and sheets. A short laugh comes from her as she looks back up at Obi-Wan.

"Let the children sleep in baskets?" She says, amused. "And what about the things inside?"

He shrugs and picks one up, setting it on the cot and pulling out a few of the blankets. "They are tall enough that the children can't fall out, but they won't fall over either. Keep them close to the wall and lace the blankets on the bed to keep them.sturdy. Easy."

"Obi-Wan," She sighs and shakes her head, but helps him with the other. "You truly are fit to be a father."

He chuckles as he starts unwrapping the cloth holding Leia to him. "I hope so. It's a bit late to quit now."

Before laying the children to sleep, they quickly bathe and feed them, using a large pot for a shallow bath and the soap Damara had brought from the Inn. They dress them in another set of new clothes, identical cream colored gowns. Damara hesitantly lays Luke in one of the makeshift cribs, but trusts Obi-Wan's judgement. Soon both children as cooing themselves asleep.

"They are begging to stay awake longer." Damara says, hooking the curtain to the wall to keep the children's room open for easy supervision. "They are almost four month now."

He nods. "Four and a half months old. You've been with us for almost three months."

"Stars." She says, breathlessly. "It's really been that long?"

"Not long enough." He hums, dimming the light before going to sit at the table.

She sits across from him and sighs, looking at the freshly stalked food supply. Various types of meats, vegetables, and even some fruits. She had already planned to start making foods for the children, they would need them soon. They can't only drink the formulas and they are reaching the age of soft liquid base foods.

She pulls out enough for the both of them, some dried meat and a large oblong fruit to share. She pushes it towards him, knowing he hadn't eaten since the day before. He goves her a soft look before taking a piece of jerky and pushing it back.

"Tomorrow I'll be going to see if the farms will hire me." He says, slowly eating. "What do you plan on doing?"

She bites her lip and sighs. "The same thing. I'll stop by the school, they might need extra hands. That way the children can stay with us, not a stranger."

He nods. "Only for a few days, see how many credits we can get then go from there. We only need enough for a few weeks before we have to stop again. Maybe even a few months."

"We need to find a good planet or moon to settle on." Damara says, opening the fruit with a spoon. "The children can't be traveling so often when so young. They need a home. A single place to be and grow at least for a while, a few years. Somewhere we won't be found."

The Jedi nods again. "And what of ourselves. My name is a dangerous thing. Unsafe to keep even on a remote planet, they might track it through work or neighboring people."

"We keep the aliases. Ben Kenobi and Damara Kenobi." Trying to push away the odd feeling in her stomach, Damara offers her opinion. Maybe it would be too much, maybe he would disagree. But would it be so bad to pretend to be the people they have been for a few days, for a while longer. "I may even pass as your apprentice of you would rather that over being your wife?"

Obi-Wan frowns and shakes his head. "No. Our aliases will stay the same, as a family. If there were any chance that we would be split up by others under any other names, it wouldn't end well for the children. Neither of us can leave them suddenly for another life."

She gives him a shocked look, then shakes her head in disbelief. "Obi-Wan, I wouldn't do that and neither would you. I simply suggested it because of our current relationship. What if you decide that you wouldn't be comfortable with me? Having me live with you, raise the children by your side- wouldn't that be-"

"If you are suggesting that I would give you away to another life, solely beacuse I might regret my actions in the future- then you are gravely mistaken." He stands from the table and touches her hand, his fingers gently smoothing across the skin. "We will remain a married couple until given reason not to appear that way."

Damara sighs, then places her other hand over theirs. "Alright. Don't think for a second I would even allow you to do that. It won't be so easy to get rid of me when the children are in question. Even if things turn out wrong, not that I expect them too, I will stay with them and you. Even as just a friend or an acquaintance."

He squeezes her hand before pulling away and sitting back fown, his hand running over his beard. "Very well."

Obi-Wan looks out the portal window, starring out at the village and surrounding farms. The sun is at it's highest point, workers sit under shelters and the children have been called inside to get out of the heat. Damara can smell the electrical storm brewing in the air, even from inside the dwelling. Obi-Wan turns his eyes back to her, now set in a serious expression, and at that moment Damara wishes she were able to hear his thoughts.

"We'll see then."


	5. Working Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damara and Obi-Wan find work in the village, trying to lay low without drawing attention to the odd happenings on this planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Light language, smut (fingering, playing out an old fantasy, possibly related to somnophilia, all F receiving.).
> 
> A/N: The story keeps getting more of an audience and I can't explain how thrilled I am! After a few days of personal affairs, here is the chapter. It may seem like a filler, but thinks come into play much later on. Enjoy!

It's barely morning when Damara wakes to sunlight spilling in from the portal window, it takes her a moment to realize that it wasn't the sun that had woken her, but the fingers underneath her shirt, splayed over her chest.

A shiver runs down her spine as the owner of the hand presses his lips to the back of her neck. His breath hot against her skin causing all notions of sleep to flee her mind.

"Good morning, Dove." Obi-Wan says, gravely and low, resonating through her body.

She hums and leans into him. "A bit handsy today?"

Obi-Wan's hand snakes past her hip and slips under her pants down between her legs, wasting no time. He drags his fingers up and down her slit, then finally dips one into her . She wraps her hand around his wrist and lets out a noise of surprise that causes him to grunt against her neck.

"Maybe a bit."

The feeling is welcome, even this early in the morning, but she curses herself as she checks the time on the clock over the door.

"We need to find work." She says, squeezing his arm when he presses his thumb against her clit, making her jump. Then more firmly, she says his name. "Kenobi."

He sighs but doesn't pull his hand away. Instead he starts to slowly push his finger deeper inside of her, pressing achingly sweet against her walls the entire way. She bites back a moan, her legs stretching out in pleasure and hips moving slightly. She can feel the erection pressing into her ass, making it nearly impossible to will herself away.

Her grip loosens, drawing one hand up and wrapping around to tangle in his hair. She hadn't been aroused when she had woken, but now she feels the fluids soaking her and his fingers. Never has that happened so quickly.

"Those fantasies," Obi-Wan says, slowly rocking his hand against her, the other reaching to wrap around her waist. "One of them was appealing. Enough so that I had dreamt about it."

Another moan slips from her throat, this time from his confession. What could have he dreamt about, that prompted him to do this? Which one of her fantasies? But with his constant motions oh his hand, pushing his fingers in and out of her at a brisk pace, grinding his palm against her clit, she can't imagine what could be a better way to welcome the day.

"I'd like to try them each at some point, but it'll have to wait." He says, kissing her jaw and nipping at her earlobe. The thrill of him exploring those options is almost too much for her, she squirms against his hold, only to be stopped when he hooks his leg over hers, widening her legs further.

Damara gasps then grumbles to herself before speaking. "You cheat at this too much. Shouldn't you have to learn how to do this like the rest of us, without the mind reading?"

Obi-Wan laughs, then slows his motions, making her hips stutter forward.

"Would you rather I stop?"

The sound that she makes would have embarrassed her terribly if his fingers weren't knuckle deep in her. He laughs again, speeding the short trusts into her while gently squeezing her closer to him.

Damara's hands tighten their hold on his hair, earning another nip at her shoulder. Then she gasps and move one hand back around to try and slip into the front of his pants.

"No." Obi-Wan grunts, pressing his body closer to hers to keep her out. "No time, you're almost there."

Damara curses, dropping the hand to fist at the sheets. Whatever she had done to earn this, she'd do it again.

The fire licks at her stomach, making her clench around his fingers as the stretch her gently. His rough palm never leaves her clit, just grinds against it while he thrusts into her and sends blinding pleasure through her. Her legs shake at the feeling, and her back arches as far as it can while held against him.

His breaths only drive her more insane, heavy but still much calmer than her pants. His hand tightens into a fist, clutching her shirt and leaving her midriff bare. The blankets and Damara's pants both down to her knees, exposing herself to the brightly sun-lit room.

She cranes forward, trying to catch her breath, when she catches a glimpse of his hand between her legs. The sudden realization of a previous fantasy hitting her hard.

"Shit!" She gasps, feeling Obi-Wan chuckling at her. "That was so long ago, Obi-Wan."

The man just hums against her skin and speeds up, causing her to jerk against him. More curses fall from her mouth as he builds the pulsing heat deep in her, until its enough to leech all words from her mind. The only thing left is the sudden euphoric high before his fingers curl and slams her back into her body in the most perfectly grueling way.

Her clit throbs against his palm, while he works her carefully through the orgasm until she tries to push his hand away before it's too much. Then her slowly drags his fingers from her, smearing the slick wetness around her clit before dragging it over her bare hip and releasing her.

Damara tries her best to get enough air, eyes open and staring at the portal window from it's place hight on the wall. Obi-Wan pulls himself up to hover over her, willing her line of sight. The man presses a firm kiss to her lips, warm and tasting odd from his usual taste. Then for the second time realization hits as she figures out that the taste on him is her.

Groaning, Damara pulls his head down to kiss him again before he rolls off of her and stands from the bed. Her eyes follow him as he opens the curtains that divide the bedroom from the main room.

"What are you doing?" She asks as he fills his shiet over his head and puts it in an empty basket, shortly followed by his pants.

Obi-Wan starts to dress in another set of clothes, lightweight and cool enough for this side of the planet. "Work, darling. The farms will be working at this time."

"I'll repay you," She says. "For this. When you get back."

She doesn't mention the fact he had somehow recreated a fantasy for her that she had long forgotten about. Waking up and staring the day by being taken care of by her then lover. Only now it's Obi-Wan, the feeling of it much better than she had hoped.

Obi-Wan is securing his boots, now dressed in a linen shirt and dyed green pants. Damara fixes her clothing before pulling herself from the bed to look for her own clothing, while wishing she could indulge in a nice shower.

"I'll be be back her in a few hours, during the noon hours when the sun is high." He says, standing near as she changes behind the curtain and way from the main rooms window. "Will you be here?"

Damara pulls back the curtain, wearing something similar to him. "If I can't find myself a job before then, yes. I intend on stopping by the school, maybe a tailor for work."

"And the children?" He says, looking toward the room they sleep. "They can't be left alone. And it'll be hard for either of us to carry both with any job."

Damara tightens the cords around her waist that keeps the fabric of her shirt from playing open. "Then we both take one. We can't trust another person to care for them while we are gone, even as much as I'd hate to split them for a few hours."

The man nods, scratching his facial hair and sighing. "Yes, right."

Damara reaches for his hand, squeezing it gently. Then leans close to kiss the corner of his lips. He returns it, resting his other hand on her waist, then his forehead against hers. They both stand there, savoring the moment of silence an contentment.

====

The temperature is cool enough that Damara wonders if she should have put on a real shirt, instead of her garbs. Thought, everyone around wears the same style.

Inside of the classroom, she sits at the back with Leia cooing in her sling. Young children of various ages and species move about the room, either working with the teacher or playing with toys scattered around.

Damara had been tasked with the job of teaching the older children and keeping them on track. The pay is generous considering the most she has to do is make sure they stay focused on the holographic tablets long enough to complete their day's worth of work, before marking it done and letting them go play.

A glass wall divides her students and the small children from the oldest ones, no more than thirteen, who are listening intently to a man as he reads from his own tablet. With the squeals of the kids, Damara is suprised that her students can focus. Even with the nannies trying to keep them from becoming too rowdy.

One of her students stands and walks over to had Damara his tablet, she skins the work quickly before marking it as complete on her own and giving him a wave as he runs out the door to play with the other children. She turns back to her other children, seeing only a few left. If everyday would be like this, then she wouldn't have anything to complain about. Except maybe the woman that keeps giving her odd looks since the moment she had arrived.

Leia squirms in her sling, kicking her feet restlessly. She lets out a series of frustrsted sounds before her small nose starts to scrunch up. Damara quickly moves to unwrap her, knowing the signs of an oncoming cry. She barely is able to lift her from the sling before the high pitched wail pierces the air, her students still not batting a lash.

"Shh..." She sits Leia on her lap and gently bounces her while supporting her head, her heartstrings tugging at the sound of her cries.

She had been fed before already only a short while ago, and changed as well. Damara is laying her low on the sling over the bench to check again, when the crying gets louder than suddenly dies down.

Fear grows in her chest, worried that something terribly wrong is going on, only to have the school children that had been outside start to pile back in. Then when they all are back to indoor playing, a figure stands in the doorway.

Damara sighs with relief when Obi-Wan walks through the door. He makes his way across to her, ignoring the looks given by that woman.

She stands to welcome him, helping him untie the sling while holding Leia to her chest. The babies both happily communicate, as if they had sensed each other. With the entire system of the Force, Damara wouldn't have to try hard to believe that.

"The suns," Obi-Wan says, wiping his brow with his sleeve. "The heat comes quick here. We weren't on the farm more than a few hours before they started to pack up and find shelter. It's cool in this place."

The sweat staining his collar and plastering his hair to his forehead only confirms his words. He sits next to her, then looks down at the holographic tablet emitters scattered around the table. With Luke in on arm, he activates one and studies the children's work.

Damara leans closer, allowing the twins to see eachother for the first time in hours. The longest they've ever been away from eachother. Even at this age the excitement is contagious and make her grin. She speaks nonsense to them both, cooing praises at their reaching and giggles. Their tiny toothless smiles only making her fall even further in love with them.

She's busy with the children, letting them toy with the ends of her hair, when Obi-Wan taps her elbow to get her attention. She looks up, but upon seeing his grave expression, her smile and stomach drops.

"This isn't simple schooling." Obi-Wan says, keeping his voice low and placing at the other adults in the room.

Damara frowns. All day she had been reading over their work, and it looks nothing different than what she had done. Maybe a bit more advanced for that age, but nothing odd. Obi-Wan tilts it toward her, showing her the work, she starts to read through it, when he taps a flashing doy on the corner of the emitter.

"It's broadcasted live." He says. "Not just sending the scores, but the way they come to their answers. When you check it off, the broadcast ends."

Damara tries to shake the shock off, then tries to reason, knowing what Obi-Wan may be thinking. "It could just be to learn for future students. Too see what's the best for them. They wouldn't do something wrong to them. They're not even old enough to be a threat."

"A threat, no." He says turning it off and putting it back with the others as another child walks up with theirs. Damara checks it off and watches as they run off to play with the pther children. "But something else...The bands, the drivers. Something isn't right with them. And this- it must be where it begins."

Damara frowns, not wanting to believe him. "We can't think that way, even how it seems, Ben. Not when their is more at stake than ourselves. The twins, if anything were to happen to us, then it's over. They would end up someplace alone, someplace like this. We can't let that happen."

Kenobi's hand grasps hers and her nods, putting on a fake smile when the woman looks over again. If it's true, then Damara knows they won't be leaving soon. Not until they do something. That's the forbidden pride in the Jedi that he shows, never leaving things unless he tries to fix it first.

The forbidden pride she also shares.

====

They had walked back to the room once the sun was low enough to not burn. They moved quickly, but tried to act normally, not wanting to draw anymore attention. Obi-Wan locked the door as soon as they had gotten inside, then opened the drawer by the their bed to find his lightsaber. Once he'd been sure it was there, he closed it again.

"Obi-Wan," Damara calls for him a while later when it had been a bit too long without speaking, looking out the window in the main room. "You're plotting."

The man finally smiles, not quite happy, but enough to relax her nerves. He comes to stand with her, reaching out to touch Leia's cheek while holding Luke close. His smile turns sad again, when she grabs his fingers in her tiny hands.

"I have to go back to the farm. They had asked me if I'd work the night, I declined but told them I'd be back for a bit longer after noon." He looks up at Damara. "I could stay."

She shakes her head, despite the thrilled drum of her heart at the fact he even would offer. "No. Keep the promise. We'll figure out what to do later. It's just a job right now, we'll work until we get our credits and then plan from there."

He nods, then stands back, placing Luke on the blanket they had set for them on the floor. The boy sucsessfuly rolls himself over, reaching for one of the colorful toys surrounding him and squealing happily. Then again when his sister joins him. Damara sits with the two infants, stretching her back and arms carefully after carrying a child the entire day.

Obi-Wan is in refresher, leaving the door open while he climbs into the shower. The sound of the water and the children cooing soothes Damara's mind. At least here and now, they are safe. A Jedi, two children, and herself. This wouldn't be their last stop, they would still travel far and wide looking for the safest place. They've run into problems before, but nothing like this. A part of her hopes that it's nothing but stress from the previous weeks, though she can't shake the terrible feeling.

They still have a long way to go. They still have more to talk about. About the children and then their relationship, something that has her mind spinning in the best ways, or confusing her enough to give her a faint headache.

While she's been in relationships and knows that this is different than any of her previous, he hasn't. She can't expect him to stay, no matter how much she wants him. Past relationships had ended both well and badly, she's not eager to see how this one would be. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but with the pre-built family, she's felt herself want it more.

Raising the children alongside him and keeping the Kenobi name is appealing. But that would end the constant adventure of traveling and working and living more of a life than she ever had.

On her home planet, she had been stuck doing the same thing for years. The shock of change when she meet Obi-Wan and the twins was enough to make her feel something greater than anything she ever had. Before, the most exciting this was when she had a new coworker, or meet a traveler. Now to be that person, to explore space with a Jedi, even with the threat of danger looming over their heads, it's something she can't easily give up.

No. It might not be conventional, but this is what she'll do as long as she's able. She'll race to meet life before it ends. She'll raise the children with Obi-Wan while continuing this adventure. She'll take it all with open arms. Never a dull moment. Not since she boarded the starship.

This will go on and only the Force will can will it to end.


	6. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An electric storm holds them inside the Cantina. Damara is introduced to Kams Rodner, a farmer Obi-Wan works with, who may hold a key to some of the planets secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Flashbacks, teething children, and Typos. (Yay)
> 
> Word Count: 3k
> 
> A/N: More coming next week, hope you enjoy!

The children's squeals keep up for most of the evening, meaning that they would sleep well tonight. Luke and Leia are laying on their stomachs babbling together and mouthing at the toys.

Luke makes a particularly loud noise that draws Damara's attention from Leia as she lifts a stuffed bantha toy. Luke tries to move from his spot on the floor, but even with his hardest attempts, he still can't crawl. He turns his head toward her, his lips pouted and his legs kicking.

There's a feeling in her chest every time she looks at them, something warm and bright. Whether pride of their milestones, sadness, happiness, pure joy, or just contentment of being their mother in all but name. But with every smile and laugh and little thing they do, makes it harder to remind herself that they aren't her own children, that they'll never know their biological mother and father.

"Hello, there." Obi cradles Luke in his arms and speaks to him before the crying starts, moving to sit on the floor with Damara. "Have you really missed me that much?"

Luke knaws on his tiny fist, the tears disappearing and his large eyes moving curiously around the room. Meanwhile, Leia plays with a ring of round beads. She lets out an excited sound upon seeing Obi-Wan, her mouth opening in an awed smile.

"Ah, look." Obi says, pointedly toward the boy in his arms. "At least someone cares for me."

Watching him interact with the children eases her nerves. She notices the way that he seems to relax around them, the worry lines in his face fade and the guarded stance turns gentle. The way he holds the children is soft and careful, letting them toy with his fingers as beard, only wincing if the pull his hair in tight fists.

The children adore him, always excited to see him, cooing and babbling along with him as if in conversation. He always answers back even when no one is in the room. 'I agree.'s, 'Is that so?'s, and dramatic sounds.

Damara smiles at the memory of one of those times.

The ship was quiet and the children still small enough to fit in one cot. She had woken in the large bunk to talking outside the door. It was quiet and ineligible to her. She had assumed it was the radio, that Kenobi was listening to broadcast again, but when she had opened the door she saw him sitting on the floor near the smaller bucks.

In his arms was one of the children, wrapped tightly in a white cloth. The baby let out small sounds, blinking slowly, their cheeks red from crying.

"...you'll enjoy it." Obi-Wan had said. "Naboo is a beautiful place. The sky and the waters. The grass is tall and soft, flowers grow everywhere."

She leaned forward, listening intently and feeling her heart flutter. She'd only been aboard with them for a few days, but she felt herself growing more untreated in the man on the ship. Seeing this only made her weak in her half asleep state.

"Your father complained about the sand. He didn't talk much about Naboo, mostly about your mother, but when he did he spoke about the colors. He was born on Tatooine, with the sun bright and desert sands coating everything. He would have taken the both of you to Naboo himself..."

The moment was bitter sweet, but she hadn't known until later, when he told her about their parents. About his brother. She should have guessed that the red eyes he had then were from his own held tears, not from the exhaustion of the trip.

Now she sits with him, listening to him coo with the children and wave toys infront of them. His smile bright as they try and play, squealing and kicking their legs with arms reaching for the objects. His beard is longer now, he had let it grow just a bit since then weeks ago, still neatly kept. His hair is also longer, in a couple weekd it would brush his shoulders.

Damara lets out a soft sigh and leans her head on his shoulder. Without looking away from the children, he presses a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"Tired?" He asks, gently.

She hums and lifts Leia from the floor, where she's starting to dooze off. "Not as much as they must be. They've been up and playing for hours longer than usual."

"Then they'll sleep well tonight." He says, pulling himself up to stand with Luke still cradled in his arms and babbling.

Obi-Wan helps her up then pulls her hand up to kiss the back of it. She feels a slight blush form on her face at the excess of physical affection he's expressing, something she hasn't witnessed or experienced before. Especially from him.

"Let's keep them with us tonight." She breaks the silence. "In case they wake in the middle of the night."

The reasoning is terrible, but Obi-Wan ignores it. He nods, kissing her one last time on the temple and following her to their room. They lay the children in the center of the bed over the sheets, Leia now asleep and Luke closely following. Damara slips under one side and scoots close to them, Obi-Wan changing across the room out of the clothes he had worked the farms in.

He climbs in the other side,reaching across the sleeping children to trap her hand. She pushes the thoughts of the school away before they can worry her, and looks at the man infront of her. His eyes are locked on their hands, his thumb drawing circles around the back of her hand. She feels sleep lulling her, but she doesn't want to stop seeing the blue irises of her Jedi.

====

"Work's off today?"

Damara frowns, adjusting Luke on her back and wishing she had asked about it the day before.

The woman at the door gives her an odd look and nods. Her dark hair tied in a tight bun and her clothes looking to warm to wear on this planet.

"Work is off today. The farmers are the only ones working, but even they will be home before the heat waves." She holds the door shut as much as she can with only her front half sticking out. "Only myself and the elders are in the school house today. Please find someone else to bother."

Taken back, Damara glares at the woman but turns around and walks away. She lets out a long sigh, ready to start the trek back to the dwelling, before a loud sound causes her to drop into a crouch and yelp. The air charges around her and the sun light dims.

She stands once its gone and looks around to see people looking at the sky and hurrying to get indoors. The sound of Luke crying pierces the air, but she can't tend to him until she calms herself. With her heart beating rapidly, she turns to see people shouting and waving her inside a small building.

"Electric storm!" A man shouts, his hand pressed to the panel inside to hold the door open. "Get in here before you get hurt!"

She stands frozen, knowing she should, but the idea of getting in an enclosed space with multiple strange people while alone with her baby...

Before she can refuse or agree, and arm wraps around her shoulders and pulls her down again. Another loud sound of the storm above and she tries to escape the persons grip. Until, the person pushes her forward and she hears a voice-

'Go, Damara. It's me.'

She turns with wide eyes to see Obi-Wan, who only pushes her further.

"Okay. Okay." She hurries toward the man holding the door open, moving past him.and into the crowded pace.

The door slides shut, and the only sound is the buzz of conversation and the twins crying. Damara quickly pulls Luke from the sling and tries to quiet his cries. Obi holds Leia, speaking to her in a soft voice and rocking her.

"Kenobi." A deep voice from across the room says.

Damara looks up, spotting a shorter man with cropped hair and a pair of leather vambraces on his wrists. He wears a wide grin from his spot in a both. Damara's eyes dart around the room to realize they are inside of the Cantina that she had seen before.

"Rodner." Obi-Wan says with a tilt of his head, not quite as enthusiastic as the man.

Rodner stands, leaving his friends at the booth and coming to the spot along the wall that they sit.

"This is the family, Ben?" He asks, his smile appearing again as he reaches his hand out to her. "Kams Rodner. I work on the farm with your husband, here."

She cautiously shakes his hand, still not quite settled. "Damara Kenobi."

"And I've had the pleasure of meeting both the kiddies. Got a couple myself, the must be home with their mother now, with the storm and all." He shrugs, picking at his teeth. "My boy, Easel, came with me the first day Ben came to work. Spent the day trying to play with your son, but he's still a bit to young."

The idea of a small boy trying to play with Luke, who has yet to be able to sit up, is enough to make her laugh. The sound of her laugh seems to ease the mans nerves, enough for him to sit on a crate a few feet away and continue talking.

"We get payed in a few days." He says to Obi-Wan. "I'm trying to put some away for my kids. Take them away from the village into a city, or even another planet. My mother lived on Coruscant when she was young. I'd like to let them see that."

A look of grief takes over Obi-Wan's face for a split second, before he nods. "Yes. That would be a wonderful thing to do, Kams. She would have liked that."

Damara takes his hand and squeezes it gently, trying to comfort him- then jumps when another loud sound makes her heart pound.

"The storm will let up soon enough." Kams says with another sigh, and leans against the wall, pulling his hat down his head, over his eyes. "Have yourself a drink and something to eat. Margaret won't mind."

At the mention of food, Damara feels her stomach pinch. She hadn't eaten since lunch in the school the day before. Too busy worrying and focusing on the children.

Obi nods and pulls his hand away to go find something. The lights in the room flicker and the people around them quiet for a second before returning to their conversations.

"Your husband speaks about you, when he decides to talk."

Damara looks at Kams, a small smile on her face as she takes in the statement. "You said you have children?"

He laughs and nods, crossing his arms against his chest. "Yes ma'am. My little boy Easel and two little girls, Senna and Tanda. All as bright and gentle as their mother."

The fondness in his voice warms her heart. She opens her mouth, ready to say something, when the lights goes out. The dark of the room shocks a few people, all hum of electricity gone. Damara leans back to feel the wall against her back, the children held tight in her arms, oblivious to the situation.

"Ben?" She calls out, over the voices getting increasingly louder.

"Just at the bar. I'll make my way to you." He answers from a few yards away.

The power flicks back on, brightening the room again and the kick of the machines in the Cantina fill the room. Kams is standing from the crate, his hat held tight in his hand and his jaw set, his eyes narrowed at the entrance. The obvious tension in his limbs making her heart still as she stands to search for Obi-Wan.

The Jedi walks over from the bar, a cup in his hand and his eyes set on their friend. He gives the cup to Damara, but stays standing.

"Kams, what is it?" He asks firmly, now expressing any emotion other than standing in a guarded way infront of her and the children.

The air is thick, anticipation heavy in the air and unsettling to them all. Damara waits for Kams to answer. The problem of the storm seemly to expand past the power surge and loud explosion-like thunder.

Obi grabs Damara's shoulder and pushes her further behind him, one of his hands touching his side before he curses and clenches it in a fist. She feels her stomach drop when she realizes he's looking for his saber, something he's never used or even brought into her sight purposely. She's only ever seen it on his his or in a drawer.

"Nothing." Kams frowns, shuffling back to the crate. "It's nothing. Just worry about your Mrs. and the twins. Pray that the Force clears the storm."

Obi-Wan doesn't even correct the mans knowledge on the Force, as he would with anyone else. 'The Force can't make you taller, Damara.', he had corrected her when she was complaining about her height and asked if he could 'magic' her height. Now he just nods and urges her to sit again, making her worry more.

A few hours go by of silence between the few of them, thankfully the twins slept a while before waking to eat and play. Kams makes small talk with them. About the kids, the city, and the farms. She listens to them as they speak about how their specific plots work, watering systems, planting seasons, and what they plant. But the thing that she's truly interested is the people.

When Kams mentions his children not being enrolled in the school, he notices the shift in his tone.

"They don't need to be exposed to that." He says. "Too young."

Obi-Wan casually grips Damara again at the mention of the school, then turns the conversation to the storm again.

The children lay on a canvas sheet on the floor, playing with wooden spoons and babbling to each other. Leia stops chewing on her brothers sleeve to sneeze, then lets out adorable cooing noises and waves her arms around until she's picked up by her father.

"Little lady," He says with a soft look in his eyes. "Say goodbye to Rodner. It's time to get going."

"The storms over." Damara sighs, picking up Luke and wrapping the sling around herself to carry him in. "The waves aren't here for another hour. What should we do until then?"

Obi-Wan frowns for a second before shaking his head. "Rest for a few hours, actually rest. Then we can explore the rest of the town."

"Just stay near the center." Kens butts in, nodding in apology. "Don't veer too far. You're welcome to our home anytime, Kenobi. Bring the kids, let them meet ours. I have a feeling Tamra will get along with you, Mrs. Damara."

He holds the door open, the sky normal and the air back to the dry and stagnant way it was. They wave as they leave, making that way back to the dwelling to rest. As soon as they are inside, Damara lays on the bed, Luke still strapped to her back. He protests the motion, struggling a bit in the sling but not making a fuss. Obi-Wan carefully and Leia on the bed before laying on his back and sighing deeply.

"Our next moves." He says, tired but sure. "The school isn't safe, we need to stay far from it. Kams knows more then he says outload, I had searched his mind quickly. He worked for the school years ago."

Damara sits up, sliping Luke from the sling and onto the bed. "Did you see anything?"

He shakes his head and rubs his jawline. "It's connected to the odd ways that the drivers acted. Something I haven't figured out yet..."

She frowns, not wanting to deal with the headache of a new mission. He may be used to this, but she's new to it all. She's not his Jedi partner in crime, she doesn't use the Force or read minds or swing light swords around. She's barely even now a mother.

Luke clutches onto her shirt trying to chew on the fabric as he lays on the sheets. She carefuly pulls it from his grip and hands him a stuffed toy to play with. He only sticks its foot in his mouth and returns to the dazed state he was in before.

"Obi, we need the money. I can't quit."

He is quiet for a moment, then turns and props his head on his elbow to look at her. "You can work near us. Water distribution needs a few hands. Just laying hoses and controlling the amounts. We'll be good on credits for a few weeks after a couple days."

She frowns again, but puts it off, not wanting to argue. "Rest, Kenobi. Then we can stop by the market."

"Think about it." He says, reaching out to take her hand. "I don't think I can sleep."

"You don't need to. Just lay back and breath, we have time to do nothing for the first time in weeks. The twins are quite, and we can enjoy the lack of crying until its time to get up."

He raises his eyebrows. "Dove, they're starting to begin teething. Crying will be a continuous thing in a while."

She grins and point toward her bag. "Bacta gel. Found it a while back, I'm prepared."

Chuckling, Obi-Wan leans across the bed to kiss her. His beard a scratchy contrast to his lips as he smiles against her lips. They stay there for a brief second before he leans back at the squeals of Leia. Then he squeezes Damara's hand and closes his eyes.

"A few moments of rest."


End file.
